The Flower of the Court
by Perchance A Primrose
Summary: Victoire Weasley is seemingly perfect. She is head girl, captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team,and she gets amazing marks. Disaster strikes and everything Vic has ever known is about to change. Better summary in my profile. Review please! Multi-chapter
1. The Battle of the Seven Potters

I glanced across the yard at Teddy. His dark brown hair was mussed as usual. If I didn't know better I would swear the boy never brushed his hair but it really was just unruly. Uncle Harry's was like that; it was one of the many things that he shared with his godfather. Teddy looked over and smiled at me. If I would have been standing my knees would have given out. How is it that even if you've known someone your entire life you can still be amazed by their beauty?

Teddy was tall and lanky like his father. He had inherited being a metamorphagus from his mother, so he could change his appearance at will. He went through a phase as a child where he made himself look like a mini Uncle Harry, which Aunt Ginny got quite a kick out of. I'm not sure why they never just adopted Teddy; he's constantly over there especially since his grandmother has been getting older. Andromeda can't even remember him sometimes.

His nose was a big on the larger side and had an adorable bump at the bridge. His eyes were the same brilliant blue of his father's. I had always wondered what he would look like if he wasn't a metamorphagus. Would he still look so much like his father or would he look more like his mom? Maybe he would end up looking like some mixture of the two.

I flipped to the picture I had taped in the back of the journal, I was doodling in. It was a picture of the Order of the Phoenix back in the day when they were more than a card club. Back when they did work like trying to bring Voldemort down which Uncle Harry did. I ran my hand over the picture it was the only picture they all took together it was one day when they were cleaning out the old headquarters. I looked at the picture of Remus, Teddy's father; it was easy to see what Teddy would look like when we got older. He would most likely have a few less scars but the features were all the same. Beside Remus was Tonks, Teddy's mum. I never could figure out why she went by Tonks when she had such a beautiful name like Nymphadora. I looked at my family because like it or not this was my family. I looked at all of them. So many of them were dead. A lot of them had been killed at the Battle of Hogwarts. Teddy's parents had, as well as Uncle Fred, and Snape. Would my life be different if Uncle Harry hadn't killed Voldemort? If the Order was still more than a card club, if they still had something to fight?

Teddy swears that it would be hell because we would be living in constant fear. At least something exciting would happen once in a while.

As I was thinking Magda Thayer came and sat beside me. "Hello." She said in her airy voice. It always made her seem like she was far off but Maggie was quite the opposite.

"Hey, Mags. Do you ever wonder what it would be like it we were alive back then?"

"When Voldemort was around?" She raised an eyebrow at me as I nodded.

"Sometimes, but I mainly think that it would be terrifying because you know our friends and family. They would all be out there fighting and I don't know if I could handle the fact that one day they just might not come home."

"Yeah, I guess I never thought of it that way but I mean don't you think it would be cool to fight? To defend the wizarding world?"

Magda didn't have time to answer because just as I finished asking Aunt Ginny called us to lunch. I got in line in front of the large tables laid out like a buffet. The serving spoons hovered in the air above the heaping plates of food ready to dollop oversized portions on awaiting plates.

I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and I instantly recognized the feel of Teddy. His natural scent of cinnamon and man washed over me. I couldn't help but giggle.

"What happened to behaving around our family?" I swiveled around in his arms to face him. He gave me a quick peck that earned us a chorus of giggles from the cluster of little cousins behind us.

"Ehh. They all know and really who cares. I love you and they love you."

"Exactly, if the two of you would just get married it would be perfect. Then Teddy would officially be in the family." Gran said from the other side of the table. I turned to her, shocked.

"Gran! I'm not even done with Hogwarts yet!"

"Oh, I know but you graduate in a year and we could have a lovely winter wedding. Or I suppose that if you wanted to take things slow and wait a bit spring would be nice too. Then we could have another backyard wedding like your parents that was such a nice wedding. Well the ending wasn't all that pleasant but over all it was lovely." I silently chuckled at Gran. Her only concern was having everyone married off happily, well that and having everyone properly fed all of the time.

"Hey Frenchy! Come here!" Drake called across the yard at as. My mother was whirling around making sure that everything was out but paused to scold me for Drake's nickname. "I 'ope zat you know 'ow much I hate zat neeckname." She said in her throaty voice.

Teddy and I finished piling food on our plates and crossed to where the rest of our friends were sitting.

We were having regular meal time conversation where I felt a tug on my pant leg. I looked to see Lily and Hugo sitting on the ground together.

"What in the world are you doing?"

"Shh... We're being spies. Is it true that you and Teddy are going to get married?"

"Lily, who told you that?" Teddy said sternly.

"Grannie, she said we were going to have another spring wedding."

"Molly is so lucky I love her. Who gets married at seventeen and eighteen anymore? In the old days when Voldemort was around yeah, you didn't know how much longer you might be around. But now?"

"Well are you?" Lily cut him off.

"No sweetheart. Well not so soon but maybe someday." She threw her small arms around my leg and hugged tightly.

"You should marry Teddy then he can really be family!"

Teddy was still ranting about marriage when two plain brown owls flew into the yard. One of them landed in front of Harry and one in front of Ron. They both quickly opened the letters. Not many people were at the Ministry today because it was the anniversary of the Battle of the Seven Potters and it had to be serious for them to bother them.

As Harry read his brows furrowed together. He looked up and saw everyone watching him. He stood up and took a moment to collect his thoughts. "There was an attack. Hundred muggles killed, they suspect that wizards are at fault. There is no obvious cause of death so I must go look at it. See you all later."

Before he walked to the gate to leave he walked over to our table. "Fred, Ted, I need the two of you."

I smiled at Teddy. I knew how much this meant to him. As Head of the Aurors, Harry could have picked anyone to go with him but he chose Teddy. He gave me a quick kiss and told me he would come by the house later.

No one really took these things seriously; they would find something completely mundane killed them like carbon monoxide. Whatever that is.


	2. The Beginning

"Did you read the Prophet today?" Magda sat down at the kitchen table as I cast a quick spell to wash the dishes from breakfast.

"No, why?" I could hear the worry in her voice. Magda wasn't much of a worrier so this was something to pay attention to.

"Well, you know how Harry said that those muggles were actually killed by wizards."

"Yeah, so?"

"It happened again. This time fifty of them were muggleborn wizards and witches. Above the place they were killed someone sent up the dark mark." She was close to tears. I sat down in the chair beside her and patted her back.

"Relax, Maggie. It's probably just a joke. Some old death eaters got drunk, found a building with a bunch of dead muggles and decided to scare a few people."

"What kinds of people do that as a joke?" I gave her look.

"Think of all the shit that we learned about them in History." "I don't know. It seems too coincidental to me."

"We'll ask Teddy about it tonight. If anyone's going to tell us something it's him." I told her. She nodded trying to convince herself that I was right. I guess Magda did have something to worry about she was a muggleborn, after all. She was rarely alone and a death eater wouldn't dare bother a muggle born or even a muggle around one of us.

I didn't have time to think about much else because Gran kept us busy the rest of the day. The Order was coming for dinner tonight and Harry asked if he could use the Burrow so Gran called in all the help she could, Magda and I with Nikki, Louis, James, Albus, Rose, Lily, Hugo, Drake, and Libby.

Gran had us de-gnoming the garden, washing dishes, setting up the tables outside because all of us wouldn't fit inside. She also had us helping cook and getting food from the garden. We also had to clean upstairs and change the sheets because some of the Order would be staying the night. It was amazing the amount of things that she had for us to do, before I knew it Gran told us to get cleaned up for dinner.

I quickly showered because I was covered in dirt from working in the garden. The familiar feel of the cotton of my favorite shirt caressed my skin as I pulled it on. I smoothed my jeans as I entered the kitchen.

Magda was already carrying food out to the giant tables. I don't know why we aren't allowed to just fly it out, something about Uncle Fred and George almost taking Uncle Harry's heads off with a breadboard.

Gran handed my two large flagons of pumpkin juice and shushed me outside. I was greeted by the members of the Order who had already arrived. Ex- Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt and Granddad were standing by the garden. Oliver Wood, a friend who had joined after Voldemort's defeat was sitting, Uncle George, Aunt Angelina and Lee Jordan were sitting under the largest tent. Others milled around admiring Gran's flowers and such.

I had just set the flagons down when a pair of arms snaked around my waist and someone kissed my neck. "This is becoming your signature move, you know." I giggled.

"Is it? I hope I'm not becoming predictable!" He said in mock horror. I lightly smacked his arm and started toward the house. He was grabbing at my hands the entire time which earned him a slap on the top of his head with a wooden spoon.

"Teddy, would you behave!" Gran said trying to be stern but she was unable to keep from smiling at him. She adored Teddy and had never really yelled at him. She handed us the last of the heaping plates of food and sent us back out.

Neville and Hannah had gotten there by now and they had set up camp with the rest of the members of the DA.

Although the Order was just for show nowadays they still got new members, like Neville, Luna, Oliver Wood, Angelina, and some of Harry, Ron and Hermione's other friends from Hogwarts. Almost all of Dumbledore's Army, a gang that Harry ran while at Hogwarts had joined the Order after graduating.

Teddy and I joined out friends at the back of the tent. We were greeted with warm welcomes from some of the friends like Olympia Jameson, an Auror and new member of the Order, who hadn't been at the picnic the week before.

Everyone got seated and Gran yelled at everyone to start eating which was normal for these meetings. Something that was unusual was the somber air that seemed to hang above the tables. Usually these meetings were one of the few places we got to hear stories of the old days. We always sat in the same place because Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and their friends sat up the table a bit, close enough that we could hear them but they could ignore us. Also Gran, Granddad and their friends sat behind us so we could hear stories of the first time Voldemort was around and the second. No one was telling stories tonight, the top of the table was keeping their voices low and we couldn't hear them and Gran's end wasn't talking at all.

After everyone was stuffed with Gran's amazing cooking, the actually meeting started. Uncle Harry stood up; he was the leader of the Order. He went through the usual business of welcoming everyone and thanking them for coming. Then he got very serious. "As you all know, on July 27, there was an attack in which one hundred muggles were killed. There was no evident cause of death so I went and checked it out. I'm sorry to say that all of the deaths were caused by wizards. Last night there was another attack this time it was fifty muggleborns. They were killed all over England but they all had something in common. The dark mark was sent up over every one of them. Now I know you are thinking of how tabooed the dark mark has become over the past thirty some years but I believe that this is more than a teen gang or a group of old death eaters looking for some fun." Magda squeezed my hand under the table and shot me a worried look. "I don't know who it is but I encourage you all to be on guard, especially those in high places." The group erupted in whispers. I looked at Teddy. "Do you know anything else?" He shook his head. "I wish I did but I really can't help. It doesn't look good though no good at all." I studied his face. The carefree boy who had chased me across the lawn was gone completely and it made me think of the pictures of his father. Olympia said the same thing.

"Frenchy, it looks to me like we are in deep shit. The problem is we don't know with whom." She was never somber. My stomach sank. That's when I knew.

This really wasn't a joke. This was real and we just might be in real danger.


	3. Life and Times

We said goodbye to Gran and Granddad and the other people still talking or staying the night with them. Nikki was practically living with Libby and Louis had managed to be allowed to stay with James. Magda and I apparated home at the same time while My parents were still saying their goodbyes and I wanted a little time to talk with Magda before they got home.

We both landed in the front yard a few feet away from each other. She was still a little pale from the jarring sensation that cam with disapparation.

I motioned for her to follow me to the spot she had asked about so many years ago but I never had the time to answer. I walked over to the small grave at the edge of the yard. It sat between two bushes that bloomed with tiny pink flowers in the spring. There were only a couple of feet from the edge of the cliff and the bottom of the grave. It was placed so that it had the best view from anywhere at Shell Cottage. At the head of the grave was a large white stone that read 'Here lies Dobby, a Free Elf'. My mother always made sure that the flowers came up every spring over here. It seemed important to her and every year on the same day Uncle Harry would come visit. When I was little they made me stay in the house but one year when I five, I was able to sneak out from under my mother's watchful eye. I remember seeing Uncle Harry sitting on the ground beside the grave. His dark hair was mussed, more so than usual because he kept running his fingers through it. He was wearing jeans and a shirt with a set of black and green robes. He was talking and I sat beside him for a while just listening to him talk, thinking how soothing his voice was. He was talking about normal things almost like he was filling someone in on everything that had happened. He talked about his Uncle Vernon passing away and about James being born. He talked about Teddy and how he hoped he was being a good godfather and how he didn't now if he ever could be like Sirius. I distinctly remember him saying, "I'd like to think I'm more dependable... no not dependable, Sirius was always there went I need him most, more available. Yeah, I guess available is the right word. God, how sad is that, the only thing I can say that I'm doing better than Sirius did at being a godfather is being more available! That's why James's middle name is Sirius because he was the closest thing I ever had to a father and I really can't think of anything else he could have done for me."

He paused after that and silence set in. That's when I asked my question, the question that had been bothering me for years. "Uncle Harry?"

"Yes, Vicky?"

"Who's Dobby?" he laughed. I've never been able to figure out of it was because of my innocence or at a memory. Maybe it was because of something I will never know. Either way he pulled me up on to his lap and gently started to run his fingers through my hair. Then he started to tell me the story of Dobby the house elf. He told me about how Dobby worked for a wizarding family who treated him very badly, they worked for Lord Voldemort and Dobby found out about a plan to kill Harry. As he said this I remember gasping and Harry laughing. He told me of the many ways Dobby tried to stop him from going back to Hogwarts and once he was at Hogwarts the many ways he tried to get him to leave even going as far as to curse a bludger. Harry told me about how he set Dobby free and how over the following years Dobby helped him immensely. He told me about Dobby's interesting fashion sense and his unique knitted gifts, such as the socks that Uncle Harry was wearing. One was green with little golden snitches and the other red with broomsticks on it.

Then tears filled his eyes as he told me of Dobby's final act of love and bravery. He apparated into the basement of his former master's house, which was being used as a dungeon. He helped to save Luna, Dean Thomas, a goblin named Griphook and the great wand maker Mr. Ollivander. He also saved Uncle Ron and Harry. He was killed by a knife throw at them as they disapparated. He died saving them. At the end of the story I gave Harry a hug and held him. We both cried for a while. He told me soon after that he hadn't told anyone than story except for Aunt Ginny. Every year since then when Uncle Harry comes to visit Dobby's grave I go out and sit with him.

"Wait so Elves used to be slaves?" Magda asked.

I nodded. "Aunt Hermione and S.P.E.W. stopped it but they used to be treated horribly by some families. At the old headquarters of the Order, which was Sirius's house they had old house-elf heads mounted on the wall." She made a disgusted face. "That's terrible."

"That's why Aunt Hermione changed it."

"Vic,"

"Yeah?"

"Why now? I asked about this years ago, when I first came to stay with you guys." I put my arms around her and hugged her.

"It just felt like the right time. I never told anyone but tonight when I saw it, I knew that it was time to talk. Maybe it was because of what Harry said, I really don't know." We stood there in each others arms for a while, the constant gentle breeze blowing our hair so that it entangled into a mix of brown and red.

A sudden burst of light broke us out of our trancelike states. I loomed and saw an otter made of light which I instantly recognized as Aunt Hermione's patronus. The otter opened it mouth and her voice flowed out. "Girls, there has been an attack at the Burrow. You need to get in the house because they maybe on their way to Shell Cottage as we speak. Go and ready your wands. Be careful, someone will get there as soon as they can. We love you." The sleek otter disintegrated slowly. We stood staring at the spot it had been as it words sunk in. When they did I took Magda's hand and took off at a run for the house. It wasn't very far but it felt like forever because of the fear that was gripping at my heart.

We entered the front door into the small living room. The familiar scent of home filled me and comforted me a little. I looked at Magda and withdrew my wand from my pocket and watched her do the same. I whisper to my wand and the end gave off light. We walked around the dark house checking all of the rooms for God knows what. Once I was sure that all the rooms were clear we sat down at the kitchen table and I made us each a mug of tea to try and calm our nerves as we waited. I had just set the mugs down on the table when another loud crack erupted on the front lawn making us both jump. I grabbed Magda's hand as she stood up. Together we crept toward the door where I looked out of the peep hole. A knock came from the other side of the door. All I could see was red hair. From the other side of the door I heard Aunt Ginny's familiar voice say, "Bill taught you well, Vicky. It's me, your Aunt Ginny. For your sixth birthday, which Harry and I missed because I went into labor with Albus, we bought you the toy broomstick which leans in the corner of your room by the closet if I'm not mistaken." I threw open the door and launched myself into her arms. She rubbed my back and told me it was going to be alright.

"Come on, we'd best get inside." I led her into the kitchen and made her a cup of tea. As I ran around the kitchen she complemented me on not turning on any lights and not opening the door. "How quickly things return to the old ways." she sighed.

"What happened?" Magda asked as I took my seat at the table.

"Right after you girls left, Hermione and I took our kids home. We weren't home for five minutes when Fred apparated in and told us that we needed to get back, that there had been an attack. So we put all our kids in my house and asked the nice muggle lady who lives across the street to watch them while we ran out. She got in the house and we set charms and such."

"Anyway, when we arrived at the Burrow, there was a full swing battle going on and we jumped in. It was scary how much like old times it was. I was fighting a death eater again just like when I was your age, God I sound old when I say that."

"So they weren't accidents." I breathed. Ginny shook her head.

"No. Girls, I'm sorry to say but I think tonight was the beginning of another war."


	4. Another War

"What!" I said.

"You mean he's back?" Magda asked her voice quivering in fear at the thought.

"Bloody Hell, He's gotta hold a record of some kind of thing! This is what the third time?"

"No, Voldemort isn't back. It's something much worse, with Voldemort we knew what we were handling. This is someone entirely new." She said solemnly.

"Who?"

"Her name is Genevieve. Genevieve Lestrange." I gasped at the sound of her last name.

"Bellatrix?" I said unable to help but state the obvious. I choked out her name.

"Her daughter. Voldemort's daughter." I felt my eyes grow wide in shock.

"But that's impossible! Bellatrix and Voldemort died on the same night."

"I know, but if you saw her you wouldn't doubt it. She has Bellatrix's lips and nose but she has his eyes. Those emerald green eyes that pierce right through you and haunt you for days."

"How did she get through all of these years without anyone knowing?"

"I wish I knew." I noticed that Magda had been extremely quiet. I looked at her; she was paler than a unicorn and looked as though she had seen a ghost.

"Are you girls alright?" Ginny asked and Magda got a bit of her color back as she nodded. Aunt Ginny searched our faces then nodded back. "I need to go check on the children then see what Harry needs me to do. Someone will send word if anything else happens. Stay in the house and don't let anyone in unless they can answer a question only they would know."

I nodded it was an olden days trick that my dad had forced me to learn. He never let me open the door if I was home alone without asking him a question.

Ginny walked out into the middle of the yard and blew us both a kiss before disapparating.

"I can't sleep like this." Magda said quietly. I put my arm around her and we walked back into the kitchen. The chair was solid under me; it felt like the only thing that was solid anymore.

We sat there in silence, unable to do anything as the severity of the situation sunk in. I realized something as I sat there.

"Maggie, if this really is another war, then it's time."

"Time for what?"

"Everyone to choose sides again. Harry or Lestrange."

"Good or Evil." She sighed. I noticed her flinching every time I said Lestrange. Great, it was already starting. People were already afraid of her and she hadn't even gotten started.

I got up and walked into the living room. Standing at the large bay window I watched the moonlight on the water. The sea was gently caressing the shore of white sand. I heard a crack that wasn't as loud as usual because it was so far off. I saw a tuft of red hair down on shore. I saw as the person quickly disapparated and reapparated in front of Shell Cottage.

"Maggie, its Drake!" I ran to the door as he knocked. I almost opened the door before I remembered what Aunt Ginny said.

"What is my middle name?"

"Really, Frenchy, out of everything I know about you that's what you pick?"

"I don't know! Most people don't know my middle name. Just tell me what it is!"

"Appolline and Gabrielle. Your full name is Victoire Appolline Gabrielle Weasley." He said exasperatedly.

"Finally!" I said opening the door. "What happened?"

"Didn't Aunt Ginny tell you?"

"She just told us about Genevieve Lestrange. She seemed really distant."

"Wait no one told you? I guess Ginny didn't know." He seemed shocked. I had that feeling that was getting all too familiar of fear gripping my heart.

"Tell me what?" I saw the horror in his eyes as he looked at me. "Tell me what, Drake!" I was yelling.

"Vicky, you should probably sit down." I slammed my hand down on the end table.

"Damn it Drake! Just tell me. Is it Teddy?"

"No, sweetie. It's your mom. She- she was hit by a couple curses at once. I'm sorry, Vic." I felt the fear that had been gripping my heart tighten until I almost couldn't breath. I felt my knees buckle and I fell back into the chair. I felt something silky brush against my leg. I looked down and saw the terrier that was Uncle Ron's patronus. His gruff voice seemed somewhat fitting of the

"Vic, umm- you need to come back. To the Burrow. Please." He sounded a little bit desperate and I really wanted to give him a hug.

I stood up and grabbed my jacket.

"Where are you going?" Drake grabbed my hand. I squeezed his hand and let go.

"Where do you think? My dad needs me. Maybe we can help fight but I know that Gran can use help. Drake has the Order started using the Burrow as headquarters?"

"Uhh... Yeah. Yeah, Harry's set up shop there, giving orders and stuff."

"Alright, then Gran's going to want to keep everyone fed and a lot of people will be staying there. Come on. We're going to the Burrow."

I opened the door and walked out into the moonlight yard. Drake was walking beside me. "Nice exit. Dramatic without going over the top, I like it." I gently punched his arm.


	5. Back to the Burrow

I quickly apparated and landed in the yard a little ways from the Burrow. They had started using it as headquarters because the wards had been set up so that no one could apparated directly onto the front yard as I had been trying to do. They now were most likely all on guard searching for an intruder.

I stood up and brushed the long grass off of me. "Expecto Patronum." My patronus which was a fox sprang to life in front of me gently floating a few inches above the ground weaving in a figure eight formation around my legs.

"Hello darling, I need you tell them that Magda, Drake, and I are the one attempting to apparate in and they can relax." She nodded and trotted towards the house. Just as I lost sight of her, I heard an oomph.

"What the hell?" Drake yelled. He quickly popped up with his wand ready, looking for the danger.

"Would you calm yourself Drake! It's the wards, they are being careful." Magda said as she stood up. He lowered his wand and looked around.

"You mean we have to walk from here?"

"Unless you can conjure up a flying machine, yes we have to walk." I said wryly.

"Great. I'll tell them we're coming."

"Already done and it looks like a reply is coming now." It was a fox, smaller and more dog-like than mine. I didn't know whose it was a first but when I spoke I immediately recognized Seamus Finnegan's voice.

"Alright, you will be met at the front gate to the house." We started walking and made it to edge of the garden in a surprising amount of time.

I could see three figures standing at the gate. As we walked up to it, I recognized Neville, Seamus and Oliver Wood standing waiting for us.

"Hello Professor!" Magda said cheerfully. Neville was her favorite professor and she loved him as a person.

"Hi Magda. Oh right, Uhh... What did I tell your class the first time I ever had you in herbology?" She thought for a moment.

"You told us that herbology may not seem like the most important subject but over the next few years we will be amazed if we give it a chance." Seamus and Oliver looked to Neville and when he nodded they both smiled and turn to Drake and me.

"Victoire, what is your middle name?" Seamus questioned very seriously.

"See! I told you that was a good question! When he got to our house that's the question I asked him and he told me it was a crappy question."

"Vic, just answer the question." Neville sighed.

"Oh right, Victoire Appolline Gabrielle Weasley."

"Right." He smiled then they all turned to Drake.

"What is your favorite kind of jam?"

"Raspberry and Strawberry mixed together." Magda gave him a disgusted look.

"Why would you ruin good raspberry jam with strawberry?"

The adults laughed and opened the gate. As we walked back Magda and Neville talked about some plant she had read about, Drake and Seamus were arguing about something as usual, I swear that boy could argue with a deaf, blind monk.

"So I hear you're the seeker for Gryffindor."

"Yeah, I was the first ever girl first year on the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Who's captain?"

"Oh, me, have been for a couple years." I said.

"Really? I guess you got your skills from your Uncle Charlie and Aunt Ginny for that matter." he praised them in his melodic voice. It didn't surprise me that Oliver wanted to talk about Quidditch, he had played for Puddlemere United for a few years and now he coaches the Chudley Canons. He had basically saved the team last year because he changed their strategy so drastically. They had won the Britain cup the last three years and most of the British World Cup team last year was Canons.

As we talked about the team's perfect record for the year and my friend Conrad who was on the reserve team, a shriek came from the house and Gran flew out of the house.

She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me in a bone crushing hug.

That's when it really hit me for the first time.

Maman was dead. She wasn't coming back. She wasn't going to come running out of the house talking a mile a minute in French. I would never talk to her as she brushed out her long silver-blonde hair or look to her luminescent blue eyes for advice again. She would never hug me with her willowy limbs or scold me for taunting Nikki or ask me to help her clean up as a pretense to talk about something serious. I would never see the look in her eyes when she saw Dad, that look of pure love and devotion.

I could feel the hot, thick tears running down my face but I didn't realize that I was crying until my Grandmother let go and Magda took my hand.

"How is it possible you still look amazing while you're crying?" She always knew what I needed and I loved her for it.

I walked into the house and saw her. Someone had laid her on the sofa and it almost looked like she was sleeping except for the mischievous grin on her face. She must have sent a damn good curse right before. My Dad was sitting on the coffee table holding her hand looking at her face.

I sat down beside him and put my arm around his shoulders. He patted my hand with his own and kissed my forehead.

"I saw it. She sent a damn powerful stunning curse right before they hit her. Three curses at once. We had been outnumbered and she was dueling four of them at once. Took the one out, we don't know who he is but Harry said that he's going to Azkaban." I nodded knowing that my father was just talking to keep the silence at bay. He didn't what to listen to his thoughts.

"Billy, Ronnie wants to know if you have a moment." Dad nodded and stood up. He usually moved with such purpose but now it was like he was walking through gelatin.

Once dad was out of the room, I took my mother's hand. I always thought she had beautiful hands. They were pale like the rest of her skin; her fingers were long and graceful like everything about her. Her nails were always nice, long and never had dirt under them. It had amazed me when I was a child that I could be covered in dirt but she would have a bit on the tips of her fingers and that was it. It occurred to me that she most likely used a charm to keep them clean after all she was a witch and a talented one at that.

I hadn't realized I was talking out loud until Aunt Hermione commented. "I know just what you mean." She sat in the place my father had just vacated and put her arms around me. "I remember the first time I ever saw your mother. It was my fourth year of Hogwarts and we were hosting the Triwizard Tournament. All of the girls from Beauxbatons seemed absolutely perfect and all of the boys were instantly smitten with one girl in particular. She was tall with impossibly long legs and gorgeous long blonde hair. Her eyes seemed hypnotic like two crystal balls reflecting a perfect blue sky and her features were delicate in a way that made you think of the fairies from muggle children's stories. No one was surprised when they called her name from the Goblet of Fire as the Beauxbatons champion. Not only was she the most beautiful of the girls, she was also the most talented by far. Things that her oldest daughter inherited. I hope you know how proud of you she was. When you went to Hogwarts she was constantly bragging about your achievements, from making the Quidditch team in your first year to being named captain two years ago to being named a prefect your fifth year. You were everything she ever wanted in a daughter, I feel bad for Nikki and Louis who have to live up to you." She smiled at me through the tears that ran gently down her cheeks.

"She really was something. Most people wouldn't have stayed with me after the attack, much less reproduce with me." Dad sighed. He looked at her with so much love it hurt. If some looks could kill then that look should have been able to do the opposite. Uncle Ron came up behind dad and put his hands on his shoulders.

"Do you know what she said when we found out about your dad's not-so-furry little problem?" He chuckled. I shook my head and he looked shocked.

"She told us 'Zumsing as leettle as zat did not change 'ow she felt about 'im'. She also told us that we British overcooked our meat anyway." I could hear my mother's throaty voice saying it in my head. I looked down at her; she was still wearing the light blue knee-length dress that was her favorite.

"You know, the first time I saw your mother she was wearing a dress a lot like this. Her Beauxbatons uniform was quite like this." Hermione said as she ran the fabric through the fingers.

Magda and Drake came in the room arguing again. Drake was holding a few bottles of something and Magda was scolding him for something.

"What are you two bickering about?" I sighed.

"I thought that some firewhisky would do us all some good and Magda here is babbling about some law about drinking."

"We are underage!"

"Screw the law and give her the damn firewhisky." Ginny said as she scurried into the room. I couldn't help laugh at the similarities to Gran.

"Sweetheart, I came as soon as I heard what happened. I'm so sorry." She handed me a bottle and took my other hand in hers.

I took a sip of the liquid in the bottle. It set my throat on fire in a good way. It seemed to awaken my senses and enliven me. Drake gave Magda a smug look as I took another drink.

After a while of the adults talking I stood up needing fresh air.

"Wait! Where are Nikki and Louis?"

"Louis is at the house with James and the rest of the kids."

Neville stepped into the room just then. "Nikki and Libby are with Aberforth at the house. They both know but Nikki just wanted to be with Libby. I stopped over at the Potter's; Louis decided that he would stay there so that the younger kids wouldn't get scared or want to come along. So he and James are up in their room alone. You did something right with that boy, Bill."

As I walked out of the room with Drake and Magda, I heard Uncle Ron say "Well possibly the most useful thing we learned tonight is that Vicky can hold her fire whiskey so well it's scary."

I heard the sharp sound of a smack and Ron yelp which meant Aunt Hermione most likely hit him.


	6. Flower of the Court

I looked down into the beautiful oak casket. Maman was lying there so peacefully. Her hands were crossed at her waist and her wand was in her hand. The smirk of a well cast curse still etched on her face as it would be forever. She was wearing a bright blue shirt that was one of her favorites. I had brushed her hair so that it fell around her head like a halo.

I sensed him before I heard him. Teddy put his hands on my shoulders and gently massaged them. I leaned into him and sighed.

"Are you ready?"

"Teddy, is anyone ever ready to bury their mother?"

"I- I suppose not." I smiled then gently brushed my lips against his and walked away from the casket. I walked into the backyard where we were having her service. Maman had wanted to be cremated but that would be done professionally.

Before I stepped into the sunlight I smoothed the front of my skirt and light green top. My mother had loved me in green so I decided it was appropriate. I took my seat in between Aunt Gaby, mom's younger sister and my father. Grandpier had died of a heart attack when I was little and Grandmier passed a few years back. He came out a minute later after saying his goodbyes.

It was time to start; Kingsley Shacklebolt ex-minister of magic welcomed everyone and talked a bit about the passing of a loved one.

Once he was done he looked at me and gave me what I guess was an encouraging look. Kingsley wasn't one much for too much emotion.

I stood up and walked to the podium in the center of the aisle. "Thank you Minister Shacklebolt. Fleur Delacour. Graduate of Beauxbatons Academy for girls. Top graduate with honors. She was the Tri-Wizard Champion for Beauxbatons and placed fourth overall. She was an intern at Gringotts for a year where she met Bill Weasley. They fell in love and were married. She was the mother of three children, Victoire Apolline Gabrielle, Dominique Isabelle Aurélie, and Louis William Gregoire. She was a member of the Order of the Phoenix and fought in the Battle of the Seven Potters and the Battle of Hogwarts. She was killed in the Battle of the Burrow. We would like to open the floor now to anyone who wants to share a story or something about my mother."

I took my place and everything was still for a moment. Aunt Ginny stood up behind me. "When I first met Fleur, I didn't like her at all. To me she was stuck up and rude. Hermione and I called her Phlegm." she laughed. "It was because I was jealous and didn't think anyone deserved my brothers. Once I gave Fleur a chance I realized that I couldn't have been more wrong about her. She was sweet and caring. She was there for me when no one else was. Fleur might have been a pretty face but I don't want anyone to think that's all she was." With that Ginny resumed her seat.

Time passed and more people stood, some of them talking in rapid French because they were too flustered to think in English. We sat there for two hours listening to stories of my mother. Stories of her childhood, of her good deeds and of her kindness. We had all been sitting in silence when Harry stood up and strode to the front.

"We have spent the past two hours discussing the person that Fleur was but she will never truly be gone. Just look at her children." He motioned to us. He gestured for me to stand up and I did. "Vic made her mother so proud. Anyone who knew Fleur knew within fifteen minutes that Vic was the second youngest Quidditch captain ever being named in her third year, a prefect and well on her way to being head girl of Hogwarts. She got eleven O.W.L.S. and Gryffindor won the house cup last year and the Quidditch cup." I really hope that my mother didn't brag about me that much. He motioned for me to sit down and Nikki to stand up.

"Or Nikki, look at her. She's a picture of her mother. She is also very successful at her academics and is a wonderful musician. She is going to amaze us just as much as Vic does now."

"Louis, my third son. This child practically lives with me. He hasn't had much of a chance yet to show us what he can do but he was his mother's little boy. He is an exceptional garden de-gnomer which Fleur valued very highly."

"Fleur will never really be gone if we just look at her legacy. It's a legacy of beauty, intelligence and kindness."

He walked back to his seat behind me and sat down. I saw the tears in my dad's eyes and squeezed his hand. I leaned over. "Uncle Harry forgot the pretty awesome husband she left behind too." I kissed his cheek and he chuckled.

Everyone started to get up and come up to us. Giving their condolences and sharing in our grief. Professor Woodward, headmistress of Hogwarts, came up to us. Her chin- length white hair was hanging in a straight curtain, much like the pictures of Severus Snape I had seen, except Professor Woodward seemed to have better hygiene habits. Her dress robes were a blue and black striped. "Ms Weasley, I dare say that your Uncle is right. I had been meaning to make a trip down and tell you. I wish I could have under better circumstances but alas. Victoire Weasley you have been named Head Girl of Hogwarts." I gasped in surprise. I couldn't believe it! Me, head girl!

"Thank you so much Professor!"

"I must be off now. Your mother really was an amazing person." I watched as her thin, medium height frame glided gracefully away from me and out of the gate. Teddy kissed the top of my head.

"What was that about?"

"Oh nothing. Just Woodward telling me that I'm head girl."

"No way!" He kissed me. Over his shoulder I saw my dad. He was talking to a stout witch in light pink robes. I could tell that he just needed to get away. My eyes scanned the yard for Uncle Charlie but he was a head of the game. I watched as he put his arm around Dad's shoulders and led him toward the apple orchard where we play Quidditch in the summer. I would tell him later.

Things started to wind down and soon it was dark.


	7. Diagon Alley

Sunlight was streaming through the window when I opened my eyes. Magda was already bustling around the room. I could tell that she was freaking out about something. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She snapped. I gave a look that told her I wasn't buying it.

"Fine," she sighed. "I just got a letter from my mum this morning asking why they never see me any more. I wish she would have written early, you know because I would have been glad to go home and see them. I just didn't get the feeling I was wanted there. I mean I know they love me but they just don't quite understand all of it. I mean when I told them that I got top marks in all of my subject they were ecstatic but when they asked about my classes they seemed confused and almost scared by the things I can do. When I made the Quidditch team I sent them a copy of Quidditch through the Ages and when I went home for Christmas they told me that it seemed like a lovely sport but it was just too dangerous. I found the book still in the wrapping. They didn't even care enough to read it. That's when I realized that I live in a completely different world than they do. In their world magic doesn't exist except for on television and in shows. I just don't know how to connect with them. It's like being with strangers now." She said with her head down.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry. I've really got nothing I can help with. Actually, why don't you go home for Christmas and I'll go with you if you want." I said encouragingly as I wiped a tear off her sweet face. She nodded gently and smiled.

"Come on. Your Gran will be wondering where we are." She stood up suddenly. I nodded and followed her down the small staircase. She paused at the third floor and pounded on the door of what used to be Percy's room. "Rise and shine, Drake!"

The kitchen smelled amazing. Gran had outdone herself again. The table was piled with scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, fruit, waffles, and oatmeal. I kissed Gran and my Dad good morning before I sat down.

"Are you expecting a crowd, Gran?" I noticed that there was too much food on the table for six people even by Gran's standards.

"Yeah, Ginny and Hermione are bringing the kids over for breakfast then we're all going to Diagon Alley. Have you girls got your stuff?" We shook our heads as we started to eat.

"Have your parents sent your money, Magda?" Dad asked from behind his copy of the Prophet.

"Yes, sir. I got the letter this morning." She said cheerily. The girl from our bedroom who was misunderstood by her parents was completely gone.

"Good, the two of you should go with them and get your stuff."

"And for Merlin's sake, take Drake with you." Gran said pouring me a glass of orange juice. The room burst into chaos suddenly. I looked at Magda.

"I guess the kids are here." we giggled as I became the victim of a hit and run hug. Louis and James hugged me at the same time on their way to sit down. Albus and Rose both paused and hugged Magda and I both before resuming their very serious conversation most likely about their upcoming entry into Hogwarts. Hugo and Lily, both pouting, were followed quickly by their mothers who looked like it had already been a stressful morning. Lily took the chair beside me and Hugo took the one on the other side of Magda. I looked at her unhappy face.

"What could possibly be wrong this early, Lily?" She looked at me and stuck her lip out even farther.

"Boys are dumb." she said. Drake walked behind her on his way to kiss Gran good morning. He patted her on the head. "Keep that attitude till your twenty-three and it will be a lot easier on your brothers." I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing at the exasperated look that one earned him.

"What did Hugo do now?" I said as she climbed from her chair to my lap in quite a gymnastic feat.

"He said that he didn't care what house he was sorted into!"

"What's wrong with that?"

"What do you mean? Everyone wants to be in Gryffindor! Practically the entire family has been in Gryffindor!"

"That's not true. Nikki and Libby are both Ravenclaws and so is Molly. Lucy is a Hufflepuff!"

"Now you sound like him! A lot more of the family is Gryffindor but that's not the worse part, when I said that I would quit Hogwarts if I got sorted into Slytherin and he said he didn't care! He said it might be fun to be the first Weasley in Slytherin. Can you imagine?" Her little brown eyes were practically bulging out of her head.

"There are plenty of perfectly fine wizards in Slytherin. You can't go around not talking to someone just because they don't agree with you Lily. I think that should apologize after breakfast, don't you?" I said in a voice I thought was stern but understanding. She nodded and started shoving food in her mouth. Aunt Ginny kissed the top of my head on her way around the table. "Thanks for handling that one, girls."

I smiled and continued eating the amazing scrambled eggs.

After breakfast, James and Louis went outside to play for a while. Albus and Rose were still in a serious discussion that they took on to the back steps and Lily and Hugo mended things and where now chasing each other on toy brooms and Drake was supervising all of them.

I was helping Aunt Ginny put away the dishes as Magda dried the dishes Gran and Aunt Hermione washed.

"So what was the crisis between Lily and Hugo?"

"He said he didn't care what house he was sorted into and Lily was appalled by it." She laughed and shook her head.

"Those two are enough to drive me up a wall and I grew up with Fred and George."

"At least you didn't have to be responsible for them." Gran whirled by after finishing the dishes, moving on to casting a spell to fold the laundry.

The large clock in the sitting room rang nine o'clock. "We'd best get going. Who's all coming with us?" Hermione said drying her hands. Her bushy brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail which was unusual. Her hair was usually straightened and down if she was going anywhere.

"Magda, Drake and I are."

I could see her configuring. "Perfect! We don't have to use the floo network because we have six kids and six people who can apparate." She smiled.

We all walked into the front yard and I filled Drake in. Aunt Hermione was assigning the children to an older person. James with Gran, Louie with Gran, Rose with me, Albus with Magda, and Lily and Hugo with their mothers.

"Remember kids picture in front of Gringotts." Aunt Ginny said before counting us off. At the sound of three we were supposed to apparate and that's what we did.

When I opened my eyes Rose was still clinging to my arm but we were in the middle of Diagon Alley which was bustling with people.

I looked and saw the rest of our group around the square. Together we all walked into the wizard bank. Magda had sent her muggle money in with Dad this morning. Our group departed in the great hall of the bank agreeing to meet at four o'clock to go home. Magda and I walked up to Dad's office and got our money. He was busy so we didn't stay long.

We walked back on to the street and crowd of people. It was extremely busy because term for Hogwarts started in two days. I looked at the list of things to bring. All I really needed was a few books on the list but there were a few things I could use. We agreed to go to Flourish and Blotts first and have them hold the books until we were done shopping so we didn't have to carry them around.

We went into the small shop that sold quills and parchment, Magda bought some nice stationary that had a broomstick border to send her parents. I bought a spell-check quill because of my atrocious spelling.

We couldn't resist going into the shop next door, it was Quality Quidditch Supplies. As we practically drooled over the new Nimbus 2050, I thought of my wonderful Thunderbolt sitting at home. Maman and Dad gave it to me when I made captain and it was a great broomstick. We admired the robes along the back wall for all of the teams. I looked at the bright orange of the Chudley Canons and remembered the first match I was ever at. It was Aunt Ginny's last game and it was against Uncle Ron and me's favorite team. The Chudley Canons. They were a great team that year but were no match for Aunt Ginny and the Holyhead Harpies. The Canons lost 250- 10.

We left the shop when a loud group of annoying second years came in.

We made our way down the street looking around and commenting on different witches and wizards.

"Oi, Drake! Maggie! Frenchy!" We turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. I saw a tall, husky boy with dark brown hair was striding towards us. His mouth was turned up in his mischievous half- grin.

"Jude! Darling, how are you?" I squealed and hugged him. He hugged Magda and shook Drake's hand.

"Wonderful now and yourselves?"

"Quite alright. Are you getting your school stuff?" Magda answered.

"Yeah, just finished up at Flourish and Blotts. Where are headed?"

"I figured we would stop in and visit George and Angelina." Drake said. I knew he was glad to see his best friend.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all, mate." Drake smacked him on the back. The four of us started walking up to the shop, Magda and Drake started arguing again about god knows what.

"I heard about your Mum. I'm real sorry." He squinted in the sunlight. I nodded and thanked him. "How's your Dad holding up?"

"Alright I suppose. I mean I don't really know how he's should act. He's been helping Granddad in his workshop a lot. Apparently he liked to when he was a kid but I really think that he just doesn't want Gran's questions. I just think he's hurting but how could he not be?" I said solemnly.

A loud bang rang through the street followed by someone yelping. I looked up to see that Drake had handed Magda a punching telescope and she was now beating him over the head with it. It was quite a comical sight because of the considerable difference in height. Jude and I exchanged a look and walked up to them. I took the telescope out of Magda's hand and looked at her eye. "Well you are most definitely going to have a black eye."

"No she won't, here." Aunt Angelina said as she handed me a tube of something. She was wearing magenta staff robes but she was one of the few people they actually looked nice on. They clashed with all of the Weasley's red wonderfully, which made me wonder why they chose magenta in the first place. "The bruise remover they invented."

They meant George and Fred. They had tested most of their products on themselves in the beginning and came up with the thick yellow-green paste that took even the nastiest bruises away within an hour. They had used it originally to hide their invention testing from Gran but then started to sell it in the shop. The familiar smell of burnt crayons from the paste entered my nose. As an accident prone child I was a frequent user of the bruise remover.

We entered the large building to see it just as bustling as usual. I was admiring the newest of the Skiving Snackboxes which was Blueberry Boils. It was supposed to give you boils on your arms that weren't very painful so you needed more acting ability at least until you took the antidote then about five minutes you were cleared up giving you a free class period. "I'll ship your stuff to Hogwarts for you." George said behind me. I hated the way he could suddenly turn up like that.

"Mum, still can't stand our stuff. She would never let you take it to school but I can't let one of my favorite nieces go without just because of my over protective mother; Can I? Of course not. That's bad business any way." he smiled. "Put it in the back with a label on it. Boy, if you steal anything you will pay in more than Galleons!"

I got a few Blueberry Boils, a few Nosebleed Nougat and a bunch of my personal favorites the Fainting Fancies. I also got a few decoy detonators and some of the other things I found were necessary for life at Hogwarts. I laid the money and my pile along with Magda and Drake's in the back on the table where he kept stuff that was broken. It was litter with reusable hangmen that had accidently broken their necks and couldn't be used again, fake wands that wouldn't change back and such. I noticed James and Louis's stuff farther down the shelf. George poked his head in as I was looking at what they got. "Hermione wouldn't let them buy it so of course I'm sending it as an early Christmas present to them. Of course Ginny still think our stuff is hilarious and told the kids she would send them some if they didn't tell Hermione. For best friends those two do disagree a lot."

I laughed as I remembered my mother saying almost the same thing. She never understood their fighting nature but then again she didn't have that in her genes.

We were sitting in the Leaky Cauldron after having picked up our books, drinking some butterbeer when the large clock on the wall struck four. We all said our temporary goodbyes to Jude because we would see him in two days time at Hogwarts.

Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione both looked a bit flustered and very ready to go home. They seemed more than overjoyed to hand a few children over to us. Rose was very talkative which was unusual for her. She told me all about her robes and her books. Once we got back to the house she and Albus set up in the living room playing show and tell for the audience of myself, Drake, Magda, Lily and Hugo. They showed us everything they bought proudly saving their wands for last.

Rose's was a handsome 11 inch oak wand with a dragon heartstring core and Albus had a sturdy 9 inch holly wand with a unicorn hair core. Seeing their excitement made me think of the day I went shopping before my first year. I had been into all of the shops before but they all seemed different now because I wasn't just tagging along with Maman and Daddy, now I was buying my own robes and such. Daddy had insisted that we save my wand for last because it was the most important he said. I can still picture perfectly walking into the old shop. Everything was covered in a thin layer of dust and it made my nose itch. Maman and Daddy were very close to Mr. Ollivander so I knew him but I hadn't seen him in a while. His normally thin face was emaciated and he seemed very frail. He ordered his assistant Justin around the shop telling him which wands to get as he sat in a rocking chair behind the counter. As we waited for Justin to bring out the wands that Mr. Ollivander told him to, he told us about Justin, he was a muggleborn but he showed great talent with wands and with coaching he would be very good.

The first wand I tried was a 10 inch holly wand with a unicorn hair core; all I got was some sparks. Then he had me try a 13 inch holly wand with a dragon heart string and I got nothing. The third wand Mr. Ollivander had me try was a 12 inch willow wand with a unicorn hair core. As soon as he handed it to me it felt electric in my hand, I gave it a small wave and a beam of light burst from the tip. I looked at Mr. Ollivander's kind face and smiled. I remember his gruff vice saying to me "Well Vicky, That wand is yours forever. The wand chooses the witch and you must take care of it."

Sadly, Mr. Ollivander died two years later. So now the kids brought off of Justin who was just as Mr. Ollivander predicted a gifted wandmaker.

I looked at my wand it wasn't as shiny anymore and there were worn down marks from where my hand goes but I had been using this wand for six years.


	8. The Order of the Phoenix

**Sorry this chapter is so long but I needed a lot to happen for other chapters to make sense and I couldn't find another division point that made sense. **

**I don't own anything except for the storyline and original characters. **

**Please review!**

I stared down into my trunk. I had taken my old books, used rolls of parchment, broken quills and such out that morning. Magda and I washed and pressed all of our robes and the rest of our uniforms the day before and they were now sitting neatly on my bed. I put my books in first making sure I could fit them all without having to take out more of the stuff I left in there from the year before. When I finally got all of my stuff packed I looked around my room and was surprised to find it looking quite empty. I was glad that Dad had agreed to stay with Gran while I was away at Hogwarts.

Magda walked into my room, "Do you have any room for my ancient runes book?" She held up the volume that was large enough to take out a small village.

"Did you clean out your entire trunk?"

"No, did you?"

"Of course not! There are treasures down there that I may need in the course of the year."

"Exactly! I suppose I need to throw a few of them out." she said looking down-trodden.

"I've got it! Use a reductor spell on it and then it will fit." I exclaimed. Magda looked at me shocked.

"I knew I kept you around for something. Why didn't I think of that?" She left my room muttering to herself about being able to fit something else of she shrunk it. I couldn't believe that we were leaving tomorrow for Hogwarts for the last time. Tomorrow would be the last Sorting ceremony I would ever see, the last welcoming feast I would ever eat and the last time I would ever get to see the amazement on the first year's faces when they walk in. Thankfully as head girl I would get to see all of the first year's faces when they enter the castle for the first time.

I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and instantly wished that I was back at the Burrow. Shell Cottage was much too silent. Magda joined me soon after and made us some tea. We were planning on enjoying our last day of freedom at the shore. I had just finished my second cup of tea and was washing out the class when a stream of light burst into the dimly light room. I looked and saw a weasel which I recognized as Granddad's patronus. "Girls, get to the Burrow quickly and bring your school stuff." His sweet voice said through the small weasel. I looked at Magda who shrugged and got up. I went into my room and silently said goodbye. I sent my trunk and Sebastian, my tawny owl's cage down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Magda was already standing there with her snowy owl Lancelot and her trunk. I silently said goodbye to Shell Cottage as I locked the door behind me.

"Meet you there." I said reluctantly. I wasn't sure why but I had a bad feeling about this. She smiled and apparated clinging to her trunk and Lancelot's cage.

I grabbed my things and dis-apparated just as I did I caught sight of a group of people apparating into the front yard. They were all dressed in long black robes and had their faces covered.

I arrived in the backyard of the Burrow since all of the charms had been taken down. I quickly sent my things up through an open window to my room and walked in. Gran hugged me tightly. "I'm so glad you girls are here! Harry got a tip off that the new group was planning an attack on Shell Cottage apparently they believe that the Order is headquartered there. So we decided that it would be best to have you girls here." I gasped when I put two and two together.

"Gran, I saw them! Just as I disapparated ten or so people apparated into the front yard. They were dressed all in black and their faces were covered. Merlin's beard!"

"Relax, Vic. I'm sure that you are simply over reacting and you saw a group of salesmen or something. But just to be safe I'll send word to Ron and Harry so they can have someone go and take a look." She said quickly trying to convince me. I looked at Maggie and nodded up the stairs. She nodded back and we set off as Gran was giving instructions to her Patronus. I can't imagine how they got along before Dumbledore figured out how to do that. Actually only people in the Order know how to, how do other people manage?

I opened the door on the third floor and walked in. "Vic! He's a boy! You can't..." she stopped because I was already in the room. It was completely dark because he had charmed the window so it was black and didn't let any light in. He had the covers pulled over his head and was still fast asleep. I did a simple reversal spell that took the black off of the window and then pulled the covers of his bed with a flick of my wand. "Rise and Shine, Sleeping Beauty! It is two o'clock on a beautiful sunny Thursday afternoon!" I said in my best imitation of the obnoxious muggle morning radio show hosts that the radio in our kitchen sometimes picked up.

Drake slept in light blue pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. His dark black hair was sticking out in all directions. "Shut it!" He grumbled into the sheets as he chucked his pillow at us which I promptly enchanted to beat him. He finally gave up and got out of bed.

"You two are wonderful in the morning."

"It's two. But I know you loved being woken up by our lovely faces." Magda said wryly. He grunted and trudged into the bathroom.

"Hurry it up." I said after him. He poked his head out of the door and asked why.

"Because we have to tell you a lot but we can't right now. When you're done, meet us in the orchard alright?" I ordered and he grunted which I assumed he agreed. We walked back into the kitchen and out the door without Gran noticing. Magda and I summoned our brooms with a simple charm and walked up the hill to the secluded area. I remember the day of Magda's sixteenth birthday we were sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast like normal when Lancelot flew in with the rest of the owls. Magda opened the letter from her parents first before the rest of her presents because she was always eager to hear what they had to say. She read the letter quickly read eyes growing wider and wider as she read. When she was finished she handed me the letter.

Dear Maggie,

Happy Birthday! We know that sixteen isn't a large birthday in your world but it still is in ours. We hope that all is well with your school work and that you are having fun.

I'm sure that you remember we bought your brother a car for his sixteenth birthday but we didn't think you would appreciate it so we just sent you the money. Spend it on something you really want maybe something for that sport you play, kwiditch. We love you!

Mom

She handed me the envelope and sure enough there was a ton of muggle money in there. So next thing we did that morning was write to Quality Quidditch Supplies and ask them to send her a brand new Nimbus 2049.

I climbed on my broom and made a few circles making sure to fly low enough that I didn't even come close to cutting up over the trees like usual. I brought my broom back to the middle of the clearing where Magda was hovering a few feet above the ground. "What are you thinking about?"

I asked her.

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know. My mind is full of thoughts but none make sense." I love her for these kinds of statements.

"I swear the two of you are mental sometimes." Drake said as he soared in the clearing on his broom.

"Oh sure, we're the mental ones." Magda cheekily said. They were bickering as usual which didn't really bother me anymore.

"Don't you want to know what we woke you up for? Because it sure as hell wasn't your delightful mood."

"It's for my pretty face isn't it?" he said and I had to repress the strong urge to put him in a full body bind curse.

"This is serious, Drake."

"I bloody well hope so! You woke me up at the crack of dawn."

"It's eight o'clock."

"Just tell me what it is."

"Fine. The Aurors office got a tip off that Genevieve's lot was going to pay Shell Cottage a visit so we came here. But just as I dis-apparated I saw a group of people in all black with their faces covered apparate in the front yard."

His eyes were wide with shock. "I have never been so glad that we're going back to school tomorrow." I nodded. Hogwarts was the safest place in the world especially since what happened in Harry's sixth year when Death Eaters used an old vanishing cabinet to sneak into the school.

"Vicky! Maggie! Drake! Get your butts in here!" Gran yelled from the back porch. She was upset about something and that was enough to make anyone scared.

We quickly flew to the edge of the orchard them landed and walked into the garden. Her stout figure was standing in the doorway looking very intimidating. Her flaming red hair that was heavily streaked with grey was poking out of the bun she wore at the middle of her head and her plump face was flushed. She was wearing her favorite apron which was yellow with multi-colored flowers and her wand was sticking menacingly out of the pocket. "Stay in the house!" she yelled shrilly, turning around and stalking away.

We looked at each other and I nodded towards the stairs. We walked up to what used to be Ron's room and I shut the door. "Muffilato" I cast at the door so that anyone who walked up wouldn't be able to hear out conversation. I sank down on the bed and shook my head. "What happened?"

"I don't know but she is scared. Scared enough not to let you out of the house even to the orchard. Something isn't right." Magda said as she paced back and forth in between the beds.

"I don't know. I just want to wake up and go back to the way everything was last week." I flopped back on the bed.

"Has it really only been a week?" Magda stopped pacing and stared out the small window into the backyard. I removed the spells on the door since it was getting around dinner and Gran would soon be calling us to help. Some of the Order was supposed to come round tonight. Sure enough a few minutes later, she yelled up the stairs that if we wanted to eat hot food we had best get downstairs and help. We were having steak and kidney pie for dinner which meant that Harry and Ron would be here because it was both of their favourite. Gran handed me a stack of at least twenty plates.

"Gran, how are we all going to fit in her?"

"Your Granddad is setting up a table for the children in the sitting room."

"Why aren't we eating outside?"

"I think it looks like rain." she snapped. I looked out and it actually did look as if we might see some precipitation. So I quieted down and set the table, being careful not to make her any madder than she already was. The entire time Magda and I were communicating by looks still trying to figure out what had got Gran's pants in a bunch. Then it dawned on me, something had happened at Shell Cottage. "Gran, have you heard from Uncle Ron or Uncle Harry? Am I bonkers?" She tried to fake a smile and patted my cheeks with her flour covered hands from the cakes she was baking for dessert.

"I haven't heard anything but they're part of the group coming for dinner so you can ask them yourself." Her voice betrayed her by cracking at the end. It only did that when she was lying but I nodded and acted like I didn't notice.

"Hey, Mum!" Ron and Harry said in unison as they walked through the door. They seemed in good enough spirits.

"Hello Boys! We just were talking about you." She said and kissed them both on the cheeks.

"What about?" Harry said grabbing a roll out of the basket I was carrying which earned him a slap on the wrist from Gran.

"Did you find anything this morning at the house?" Magda asked as she rearranged the forks so they were all on the left side of the plates. The smile fell off his handsome face and he looked cautiously at Ron who shrugged. My stomach sunk into the seat of my trousers.

"Well, I- uh- don't exactly know how to tell you this but you were right. Genevieve's lot had been there and they ransacked the place and then umm..." Harry paused and Ron finished for him.

"They burnt the place down with Fiendfyre, Vic." He said in his blunt manner. I sat down hard in a chair behind me. Everything I owned other than what was in my trunk was gone. Everything of my mother's was gone. "Where's Dad?"

"He's at the house but he asked that you children don't see it." I nodded, trusting my father's judgment.

"I'm sorry, Vic." I thanked him and stood up. I was planning on taking a walk but as I reached the door it burst open with Aunt Ginny and Hermione with the children. I was of course over run with children who wanted to tell us all about their day particularly Rose and Albus. They had been practicing in secret with their wands. They whispered it to Magda and I but made us promise never to tell a soul.

"Of course, dears. We all did that."

"Lucky kids! I didn't even know what to do with my wand let alone practice with it!" They stared at her like she had six heads.

"Magda's a muggleborn." I said to them not even realizing that they had never been told.

"Oh, then that makes sense." Albus said and he and Rose when off talking about the jet of purple light he had created. I realized that it wasn't that they hadn't told, they very well might have been but it didn't matter to them. They had been raised in a very different time even from me because people were still aware of blood status when I was their age. Other kids probably still were just because they weren't. I smiled at them; maybe there was hope after all.

"Kids, time for dinner!" Gran said into the room and we all walked into the kitchen. "Right everyone underage has to eat in the sitting room." This was met by quite a few moans and groans, they were mainly about missing everything exciting but they all were given their plates and smaller bowls of everything and sent to the other room.

We sat down and the general chaos of dinnertime began. I looked at the people gathered around the table; there was Kingsley, Neville, Seamus, Oliver, Dean Thomas, Hannah, and the entire Weasley clan except of course for Uncle Percy who never came to anything. My father had even stumbled in at one point although he was silent and seemed a bit down trodden. There was normal dinnertime conversation, talking about Hogwarts and such. People asked if I was worried about my N.E.W.T.S. and I told them of course. We talked about the other people's children who would be attending with Rose and Albus. I filled Teddy in with everything that I had done in the last few days. Time really did pass by so quickly because before I knew it was dark.

"We should put the children upstairs before we start the meeting." Hermione said. Her and Ginny stood up and left the room.

"You should go to girls. You too, Drake." Gran said and shushed us with her hands.

"Gran, we are off age and we are staying!" I said forcefully, making sure that she wouldn't be able to push us around.

"I don't care how old you are you are still in Hogwarts. Now go!"

"Molly let them stay. They are just as old as Harry was when he defeated the Dark Lord for God's sake." Kingsley said in his comforting deep voice.

"Yes, but we didn't have a choice then now we do! They are still children!"

"We have to take a vote." Harry said sternly, not wanting to get on Gran's bad side but obviously agreeing that we should be allowed to stay from the looks he was giving us. "All in favor of Vic, Maggie, and Drake staying." Almost all of the members except for Gran, Angelina, and Teddy raised their hands. I looked at him with raised eyebrows. "What?"

He took my hand. "It's just too dangerous for you, Frenchy."

I drew my hand away from his. I couldn't believe him, acting like he was years older when he was only nineteen.

"Can I talk to you in the wash cupboard?" I stood up and marched over to the cupboard without seeing I knew he would follow, which he did.

"So, it's too dangerous for me but it wasn't too dangerous when you were seventeen?" He smiled at me and took my hand again.

"Don't be like that, Vic, times were different." His hands slide around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"They weren't that different." I said pulling away from him. "Teddy, what is with you? You have been acting so weird lately."

"I've been acting weird! You're the one who won't do anything with me, you won't hangout with me, and you won't even let me touch you!" He was getting angry and his hair was changing colors. Right then it was switching from its normal brown to turquoise.

"That is not what this is about! This is about how you never support me!"

"Fine, then maybe if there's so much about me, you don't then maybe we shouldn't be together at all!" His hair had changed to switching from turquoise to orange to yellow to lime green then back to brown. It was a dizzying effect.

"Fine!"

"Fine!" He said and stormed out of the door. He apparated but I didn't care anymore. I walked back out and could tell that they had all heard what just happened but thankfully they didn't pay any attention to it. The meeting had just started and I took my seat in-between Magda and the now empty one that had been Teddy's.

"Alright, because of recent events I have decided that the Order needs a permanent headquarters like Grimmauld Place was last time. Bill had offered Shell Cottage but because of what happened today we won't be able to. Any other ideas?"

"We could use Grimmauld Place now that we know Snape didn't tell Voldemort and none of us did. We could replace the Fildelius Charm and have Harry be the Secret Keeper. Ginny and I went there the other day and I'm afraid to say that we are dealing with the same thing as last time. Well without all of the lovely dark stuff like that cigar box that bit. It would need work but we could use it." Hermione said examining her second finger as of she could still see where the cigar box bit her.

"What about an entirely new place?" I piped up. "I mean Magda's mum is a muggle real estate agent and she said that the housing market is terrible. We might have to fix it up a bit if we want a big place but it would eliminate the problem of whether or not Snape told. We could cast a Fidelius Charm on it and like Hermione said make Harry secret keeper. Just a thought." I quickly added.

"That's an idea. We also wouldn't have to worry about any of the charms and such than Mad-eye put on the place when we left it. We also wouldn't have to worry about anything that Mundungus might have stashed there over the years." Kingsley said, his deep voice convincing everyone.

"Okay, so if anyone thinks of anything else or finds a place that might work, tell me. Next, with Hogwarts school term beginning tomorrow we are losing many people but are gaining a few. If anyone has time that they can do some work for the Order, see me or Ron. Anything else?" Harry looked around the table. Ginny gingerly tapped his arm.

"Contacting people?"

"Oh right! Thanks Ginny. With school starting we also are losing part of our communication method with the Patronuses. People will start to notice if a stag made of white light runs up to Neville in Herbology and tells him that I need him to see me. Got any ideas?" Harry looked puzzled. Neville smiled and looked as if it was the simplest solution in the world.

"The coins."

"What coins?" Gran asked.

"The ones Hermione made back when we were in the D. A. We could make a code with the numbers or something."

Hermione gasped. "Of course! I had forgotten all about those!" She ran out of the room and came back in holding a real Galleon.

"Look they even started putting letters in the serial number now. So we could assign certain letters to numbers and use letters for the rest! Neville, you're a genius!"

"Can you make more? Because I have no idea where mine is." Harry asked hopefully. Hermione nodded and pulled out her wand. "Of course the girls and Drake can even help me with this." She pointed her wand at the Galleon; she had laid on the table and said. "Geminio" It perfectly duplicated itself. "Just do those then Ill put a Protean Charm on them.

"Would I be able to send the message to just a certain person?" Harry obviously didn't have a need as leader of the D.A. to do this or Hermione just did it, which is more likely.

"Yes you would just have to put that person's name at the front of the spell. For example, if you needed to tell Ginny that you would be late for dinner just point and say 'Ginny Potter, Ill be late for dinner' and wah lah! Only Ginny will know of your need of a watch." Harry nodded and sat in silent thoughtfulness for a while.

"We need to vote. All on favor of using the Galleons?" Everyone raised their hands. "Alright, then it's settled"

"Harry, how many will we need?" Hermione asked uncertainly.

"Blimey, around say a hundred?" He ran his hand through his hair. I was shocked that there were a hundred people in the Order. I would never have guessed that. I always figured around 50 at best.

Hermione nodded curtly handing each of us a Galleon and told us to chop to it. It didn't take long before we had a hundred because Magda, Drake, Hermione, Ginny and I all were working on it. Aunt Hermione then did the Protean Charm and they were finished in half an hour. She gave the master to Harry, and then the lot was put in a bucket and handed to him. He proceeded to toss them Frisbee style to everyone in the room.

"Well, aren't you going to test them out?" Hermione snapped.

"I just supposed they would work." Harry shrugged. When Hermione did the Protean Charm she laid out a system for the numbers. All the vowels along with the letters t, s, and r were numbers 1-9 respectively.

Harry walked into the other room and a moment later I felt the Galleon in my hand grow warm. I looked down and saw it now read 'G27-74-B2D'.

"Get to bed?" I said questioningly. Harry walked back in laughing like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard while the rest of the adults loomed puzzled. Then I realized that Maggie, Drake and I were the only ones who got the message.

"Yeah! Its past midnight and you start your seventh year at Hogwarts tomorrow. And Victoire has her first day as head girl." He said between gasps for air from laughing too hard. We walked up the stairs but stopped at the second landing. Drake held up his Galleon and looked at it as if it were the Holy Grail. "You know what these mean, don't you?" I gave him a puzzled look.

"We might get to do work for the Order this year at Hogwarts." We exchanged high fives then said goodnight and climbed the rest of the stairs to our room. I finally had to admit that I was dead tired and soon after I hit my bed, I was asleep.


	9. The Midnight Argument

**I don't own anything except for the storyline and original characters.**

**Please review!**

**Prim**We stepped on to Platform 9 3/4 at precisely ten on the crisp, golden day of September first. The sight of the large, fire engine red train still took my breath away. I looked around at the people already milling around the station, most were parents of first years or muggle borns. I saw a small family standing in the corner with a petite girl, already dressed in her robes. She looked a bit peaked and her parents looked petrified. I put my trunk, broom and Sebastian's cage in the pile to be loaded on the prefect's part of the train. I thought to grab my Head Girl badge on my shirt and I pinned it on as I walked towards the couple.

* * *

"Hello! I'm just wanted to introduce myself, I'm Victoire Weasley, Head Girl of Hogwarts. Are you...umm... non-magical?" Both of the adults shook my hand as did the little girl.

"Yes, we are. I'm Brandon Farrow and this is my wife Jessica." As he introduced her, Jessica smiled at me revealing, extremely white perfectly straight teeth. Her short chin- length hair brown hair was perfect for her. Brandon put his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "And this is Ruby, who is a witch." He said the last part as if he had to keep reminding himself. I bent down so that I was at eye-level with her.

"Hi Ruby. Are you excited?" She smiled and nodded, her long, brown braid flopped at the back of her head.

"Daddy and I read 'Hogwarts: A History' last week. I want to be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. What house are you in?" Her voice was high pitched and sweet.

"I'm a Gryffindor so if you get sorted into my house, I'll be around a lot. Even if you get sorted into a different house, I can help you if you need it." She nodded swiftly again. I stood up and smiled at her parents.

"You've got a very bright daughter; she'll do well at Hogwarts. Did you get a copy of 'What to expect when you're raising a witch or wizard' at Flourish and Blotts?" They shook their heads with wide eyes. "It's a great book for muggle parents. I'll get a copy and have it sent to you."

"Thank you so much. Are your parents...what is it you call us?" Jessica asked.

"Muggles? No, both of my parents are magical but my best friend is muggle born. Her parents had a bit of a hard time adjusting to it. I have to go but I'll make sure you get that book. See you later, Ruby." I said. I saw his head over the crowd, why did he think he had the right to be here? I stepped away and an arm snake out from a nook in the wall, pulling me in.

I looked up into the face of the person I least wanted to see. We were wedged in so tightly that I couldn't even look anywhere but at him. He smiled at me. "You really are great with people. It's no wonder that Woodward made you Head Girl."

"Teddy, I really don't..." I started but he cut me off by pressing his lips against mine. Merlin's beard! How long had it been since we had kissed, I mean really kissed, like this. His lips were warm and soft against mine and he tasted like cinnamon toothpaste with a hint of tea. I really shouldn't be doing this. We broke up and really shouldn't be doing this. I wished my mind would just shut up.

"Teddy! Vicky!" A shocked little voice said and we broke apart. It was James and he looked absolutely appalled. "What are doing?"

His warm brown eyes were so wide that his black eyebrows had rose up into his equally dark hair.

"What does it look like? I came to see Vic off, now budge off." Teddy said. James listened and we watched as he jogged off. Teddy turned back to me but I pushed him back as much as I could in the cramped space.

"Teddy, I was serious yesterday. We are done. What just happened is never going to happen again." I said sternly. He frowned and looked hurt. His hair was shifting from its normal brown to turquoise. It was a dizzying effect that only happened when he was upset.

"Fine. Goodbye, Victoire." He stalked off. I couldn't think of any other time he had ever called me by my first name. A hole was forming in the center of my chest.

I walked back over to where Dad was standing; he was in a group of guys that I recognized as his friends from Hogwarts. I gave my father a hug and kiss and told him goodbye. He smiled and told me to be careful and kick some ass. I laughed at his ritual, he had told me that every year right before I got on the train and the first thing he would ask when I got off the train at the end of the year is did I kick ass. The train doors were starting to close and I hopped on.

I found Magda in the hallway talking to Niamh Butera and Paislee Hughes, two girls in our dorm. They invited us into the compartment with the rest of the Gryffindors but Magda declined. We found an empty compartment farther down the train. "Did something happen with Teddy? I saw him and his hair was doing that thing."

I nodded and told her everything. "Why do I feel like such crap? I broke up with him."

She shrugged and pulled me into a hug. Her slender arms were strong and sure around me when I felt like my world was crumbling around me. Drake slammed open the door and walked in. Then he stuck his head back out and looked both ways. He shut the compartment door and pointed his wand at, it made a squelching sound which meant he did a sealing charm. He turned to face us and he looked worried. He sat down across from us and took a deep breath. "I just can't believe it." He breathed.

"What?"

"You really do look a lot like your mother." Drake said and I nodded unsure of what to do. Why was he acting so weird?

"Aren't veela gene's usually dominant?" I nodded again.

"That's what they didn't think of. They only saw a part veela not a part human." He said quietly as if to himself.

"Drake, what the bloody hell are you talking about? You are really starting to scare me." I said pulling my knees up to my chest.

"You can't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, mainly, because I'm not supposed to know it. You know how Harry sent us to bed last night?" I nodded.

"Well, I noticed that no one else was leaving and that seemed odd to me. So, I used an Extendable Ear to listen in." He paused. The silence obviously made Magda uncomfortable because she piped up. "I love those things, they are so useful."

"They were originally invented to listen in on Order meetings back in the second war." I chimed in.

"I'm so glad that we use them for their intended purpose. Anyway, during the meeting they were talking about what happened to your mum after I apparated to tell you guys and make sure you were okay. Apparently, Genevieve herself killed your mother and she walked up looking all smug but when she saw your mother's face she went mental. She started yelling screaming about how they killed the wrong one. She was screaming at them that she needed the girl dead. It was essential that the girl was dead." I shook my head not wanting to believe him but I knew he was right.

"What does she want with me?" I asked my head swimming with thoughts.

"That's what we have to find out." Magda said quietly.

"There's more. Harry, Ron and Ginny thought that they needed to tell you but Gran, Hermione, and your dad figured that it would just scare you. They got in a huge fight about it and I'm amazed that you didn't hear it. Gran was screaming about how you were just a child, and Ginny was screaming back about how you were off age and almost an adult. Well, you know how they get and no one broke it off before they got their steam going. It ended with Gran storming up to her room and the rest of the Order left." We sat in silence for a while, watching the country side pass by. I stood up and with a flick of my wand removed the spells on the door.

"I have to go talk to the other prefects." I walked up into the boxes reserved for prefects. I was greeted by cheers of "Frenchy!" as I opened the door. I looked around and saw the other seventh year prefects. There was Breckin, Head Boy and the other Gryffindor prefect. It had been years since the Head Boy and Girl had been from the same house. Caden Tress, the Ravenclaw prefect and Isaiah Myers, the Hufflepuff prefect and Griffin Lutz from Slytherin. I sat down across from Breckin and beside Lilac Pappa, the other Hufflepuff prefect. Jade Herman from Ravenclaw was on the other side of Lilac. Hyacinth Zabini was the other Slytherin prefect and she sat down by Griffin.

Breck and I talked about what we would tell the first years before we lead them into the Great Hall. We decided that I would talk to them since I was better with people.

The rest of the ride flew by as we all caught up with each other. I changed into my familiar and comfortable robes. I pinned the shiny Head Girl badge on my chest and got ready to begin my final year at Hogwarts.


	10. Hogwarts

"Gryffindor first years hold up!" After a good portion of people left the hall, I directed Raider and Jazlynn the fifth year prefects to take the back of the group and Nigel and Olive the sixth years to take the sides. We led them up the stairs in the most direct path. I told them this as well as told them about the moving staircases and explained how the fat lady worked. We walked up to the portrait of the large woman in the pink taffeta dress.

"Felix Felicis." The painting swung forward revealing the common room. I led the girls up to there dorm.

"Alright girls. I will see you all bright-eyed and bushy tailed tomorrow morning at breakfast." I closed their door and sped up the stairs to my room which now read 'Seventh Years'. We were at the top of Gryffindor tower, I quickly shut the door behind me and soundproofed the room. We all sat around drinking butterbeer that someone had snuck in and talking about our summers.

There was a knock at the window and I stood up. "I have a surprise for all of you." I grinned mischievously and flung open the window.

"Hello Ladies." Drake said very suavely as he stepped through the window. I grabbed my broom along with Magda's from under my bed and handed them to Drake who held them out the window with his own broom.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Audra Kent asked, it was amazing that she was in Gryffindor because bravery and courage were not her strong points. I smiled at her.

"Aud, of course this is a terrible idea! That's what makes it fun, come on, we're Gryffindor's! And what are seventh year Gryffindor's known for?"

"Their parties and wild stunts." She said quietly.

"Exactly! This is the first of many great adventures this year!" I said as I shut the window and stored our brooms under my bed.

Paislee had managed to bring a record player and records in by using a reductor spell and hiding them in her socks. She returned them to normal size, put on the new Godryck's Hollow album and soon people were dancing.

The party finally ended around two so that we all could get some sleep before we had to function. Audra cast a few cleaning spells and in no time the room looked just as pristine as when we entered it. We practically had to pull Logan and Paislee off of each other.

I flopped back on my bed feeling exhausted. Soon, I was surrounded by the sounds of snores as I stared up at the scarlet cover over my bed. I couldn't sleep because my mind was racing with what Drake had told us earlier.

It was my fault that my mother was dead. If I had stayed and waited to apparate with my parents, my mother would still be alive. Hot, salty tears fell down my face onto my pillow and I hoped no one would notice but of course Magda did. She crept across the room to my bed and crawled in.

"What's up, French?" I told her what I was thinking and she shook her head. "Actually you and your mother would most likely both be dead and your dad would be even worse off." She hugged me.

"Do you think he's okay?" Maggie nodded.

"Oh yeah. You know Harry's probably keeping him busy with Order stuff." There was a pretty good chance of that. Harry had faced enough grief in his life that he had gotten good at helping people deal with their own. We talked for about another half an hour.

"You know, if I was laying in bed with anyone but you it would be weird." I said. We laughed and she crawled back into her own bed and I slipped into oblivion.

A strange loud ringing entered my dream about me and Ben James from Godryck's Hollow. I opened my eyes and saw the scarlet curtains above my bed. The piercing noise was Audra's alarm clock that we all woke up to. I crawled out of bed and into the shower.

I walked back into our room and straight into a large mahogany wardrobe in the center of the room. "Sorry!" Paislee peeked around the side. She really had mastered that deducting spell. Rubbing my head, I pulled on my favorite pair of grey knee socks and slide the plain black skirt on. My white button up shirt fit like a glove and I rolled the sleeves to my elbows. I cast a spell to tie my tie then I loosened it so that it looked relaxed. My Head Girl badge, which I was supposed to wear it most of the time was pinned on to my shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror inside of Paislee's wardrobe. Usually I would have rolled my skirt so that it was a good deal shorter but as Head Girl, I needed to set a good example so I left it at normal length. I was ready much earlier than the other girls, Magda was still sitting in her bed looking spacey.

I flung my bag with parchment and quills over my shoulder and made my way down to the Great Hall. I strode into the Great Hall and found McGonagall almost immediately. She was standing at the head of Gryffindor table behind a stack of crisp papers.

"Morning, Weasley." She said without looking up. She grabbed a group of papers from the stack and handed them to me. "Your schedule is the first. Names and years are on top."

I looked at the top of the paper. Today, I had a double potions lesson, then Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy. The rest of the schedules in my hand were the beginning of the alphabet. Agnes Aaron was the first name and I looked around for the small head of curly blonde hair. She was sitting in a group of first year girls that included Rose.

The next one was Michael Abent. I was soon finding how many of the younger kids I didn't know.

I was searching for Morwyn Barnes, a fifth year girl when Jude strutted towards me.

"Hey Frenchy."

"Hey do you know who this is?" I handed him the schedule. He pointed out an attractive girl with beautiful tan skin and great legs.

"When's the first Quidditch practice?" He said.

"Whenever the hell you find me a decent chaser and beaters." I told him as I looked for Indigo Casen, a fourth year boy.

"Aye, Aye Captain." He mock saluted me which earned a burst of giggles from the Hufflepuff sixth years behind us.

I was shoving a piece of toast in my mouth while I was looking for Unity Hartwell a pudgy blonde second year. I finally found her and plopped down on the bench by the rest of the seventh years who all looked tired yet cheerful. Breck leaned around me, "Do you know who Gemma Turner is?"

I pointed to the girl with long black hair and bright green eyes sitting with Rose, Al and Ruby. They had introduced me to Gemma and her twin Gavin when I delivered Ruby's schedule.

Audra apparently had the insight to bring all of the girls books back down with her so I was handed my potions book. Most of us had potions first and once we all were finished eating and Sebastian had come in with the rest of the owls for a bit of bacon, we set off for the dungeons. Every year the amount of people in our classes went down. There were only sixteen people in N.E.W.T. level potions. Magda, Drake, Breckin, Audra, Thane and I were the Gryffindors. I looked around the room and saw Lilac and Isaiah representing Hufflepuff, Jade, Caden, Lyric Thomas, Abel Carter, Blythe Jones, and Isolde Blaze from Ravenclaw. The only Slytherins were Hyacinth and Griffin.

Professor Hutton, a slender witch who apparently didn't like kids except for Slytherins. Harry and Ron swore that it was just the potion master personality and Snape had been the same.

She frowned at us as she entered the cold classroom. We had been laughing about a joke Thane had just told us about a vampire, an Auror and a muggle. The bell rang signaling the start if class and Hutton simply said "Cauldrons!" Her throaty voice carried making her much more intimidating. We hurried to stand beside our cauldrons. "Does anyone know what Amortentia is?"

Magda's hand shot up and she said some long winded speech about the love potion. Hutton nodded and told us to turn to page 394. We had two hours to brew it.

We quickly set to work and by the end of the two hours I had a lovely mother-of-pearl substance in my cauldron. I took a deep breath of the curling tendrils of steam coming from the cauldron. I smelled the woody scent of a broom handle, firewhisky, cinnamon and the smell of rain. The potion had a different scent to everyone because it smelled like whatever we were attracted to.

I looked around the room and saw Hyacinth smelling the gleaming potion in her cauldron and look smug. Magda walked over and took a deep breath smiling.

"What do you smell?"

"New parchment, the smell of a brand new Quaffle, and something spicy." She said and looked over at her cauldron, it was bubbling with a greyish- purple potion.

Hutton was walking around the room looking into each cauldron. She frowned deeply or reprimanded most of the students but when she looked into my cauldron she nodded curtly and took a deep breath before walking on. This was the equivalent of any other teacher in the school jumping for joy. I cleaned up my things, pocketing a bottle of my potion because you never now when something like that could come in handy.

Transfiguration was next and class went quickly as it always did. "Weasley," Professor McGonagall called as I stood up to leave. I walked up to her desk and she handed me a list of around twenty-five names. I saw a few familiar ones like Louis, James, Breckin, Niamh, and Logan. "Quidditch team hopefuls." She told me when I gave her a questioning look.

"Tell me when you and Evans want to have tryouts." She then rushed me out of the room.

I had Ancient Runes after lunch. Our first translation was to translate a large volume of muggle fairy tales to ancient runes. The first one in the volume I had gotten was a story about a girl who was being held captive by a beast. I had just gotten to the part about the inanimate objects that could walk and talk when the bell rang.

Arithmancy was my last class of the day. It was my favorite subject but I was ready for the day to be over.

Class ended at four. We had dinner at five so I set off to find Jude so we could talk about Quidditch. I figured he was in his room so I went made my way to the common room. On my way there I was approached by seven people who wanted to tryout for the team, that made twelve since lunch. My mood was complete rubbish by the time I finally got to the common room, which was completely deserted. I stormed up the stairs until I reached the very top room that had a plaque on the door reading 'Seventh Years'. I knocked loudly on the door. "Jude, let me in!" He flung open the door.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, WOMAN?" He roared. Obviously the first day of classes had put him a mood as lovely as mine. I marched in and handed him the list.

"Now's your chance to find me the damn players I need." I said looking around the room for a place to sit. I spotted a heavy wooden chair beside Jude's bed that I transfigured to match my favorite armchair at home. It was pale pink with white and blue flowers on it.

"Oh that's lovely. It really goes so well with the rest of the decor." He said wryly, rolling his unique peridot eyes.

"Wednesday night at six?" I sighed and put my head in my hand. He nodded.

"Alright, post it in the common room and we are done." I pulled a piece of parchment out of my bag and a bright green quick quotes quill.

"Attention all Gryffindor Quidditch Team Hopefuls!

Tryouts are this Wednesday at six.

Bring a broom and be prompt.

If you haven't already please tell Professor McGonagall, Vic Weasley, or Jude Evans if you plan to tryout."

I looked at the notice. It was an exact copy of my handwriting and I read it over once then walked out of the room. I put a simple sticking charm on the parchment and stuck it to the common room announcement board. Since it was the only thing we stuck it in the center of the board. We walked up to the McGonagall's office and left a note about tryouts.

Jude looked at his watch. "We've still got a half an hour before dinner, what do you want to do?" I looked out of the large window at the end of the hall. The sun was shining pleasantly on to the lake.

"Let's go for a walk." I smiled. The next thirty minutes went by much to quickly. Jude and I talked and laughed as we walked around the lake. We made our way back up to the castle begrudgingly.

Dinner was steak and kidney pie, my favorite. I stuffed myself and then walked back to Gryffindor tower with my friends. I got my books out of my room and carried them down to the common room. The first years were sitting in the nice armchairs by the fireplace. We had been planning on just going on the other side of the room but the small eleven year olds hopped up when they saw us coming and went to the back of the room.

"Nice to see some first years know their place." Drake said which started an argument with Magda. Everyone was used to them by now because of the multitude we all had endured over the years.

I pulled out the History of Magic essay that I should have finished on break but hadn't really gotten around to it. The essay was on Voldemort's reign in the 70's. As I opened the large beat up volume of 'A History of Magic', Rose walked up to me.

"What's up, Rosie? Is James being mean to you and Al?" I saw her concerned looked.

"Did you and Teddy break up?" She frowned deeper.

"Yes, but sweetie where'd you hear that?" I asked and motioned for her to sit on the low table in front of me.

"He yelled it at the feast last night." She pointed at Jude. I laughed at the look on her face, she looked ready to kill him with a vengeance that would have made Gran and Aunt Ginny proud.

"It's true." I saw her eyes well up with tears. Rose didn't like change and she loved Teddy. "How are you classes?" I quickly changed the subject.

"Amazing!" Her eyes light up and she started babbling about her classes and I tuned her out. I had finished my essay by the time she was done with her first two classes. I nodded occasionally while pulling the volume of fairy tales out of my bag. I finished translating the first half of 'Beauty and the Beast'. I also managed to start an essay for Arithmancy before she was finished. When she was done I congratulated her and she trotted off.

'Blimey!' 'Oi, what's that bloody thing doing here?' 'Whoa!'

I looked up to see Sebastian soaring towards me. He had a letter in his beak which he dropped in my lap. I patted his head and he affectionately nipped my hand. I studied the short uneven scrawl on the front with my name and Gryffindor tower written on it. I flipped it over and read 'Do not open this in the common room'. I handed the letter to Magda and we walked out of the room.

I tore open the letter.

Dear Vic,

I hope this letter finds you well. Hi Maggie and Drake. I have a job for you all and I didn't want a chance of someone else seeing the coins. The Order has gotten a tip that there is a spy in Hogwarts, most likely a student. Please keep your eyes open and tell me if you see anything suspicious.

The family sends their love to all of you.

Love,

Uncle Harry

P.S. Don't let James bully you into putting him on the team.

I chuckled. "Who do you think it is?" Magda asked. She had been reading over my shoulders.

"God only knows, half of Slytherin are kids of Death Eaters. It could be any of them." We walked back into the common room. I burst into tears as the portrait swung forward. I found Drake and threw myself into his arms. Magda started to spread around that my beloved fish, Hercules had died. I was proud of her, we hadn't discussed this but she should be used to my signature fly-by-the-seat-of-our-pants plans by now. I told him what the letter said, he took my hand and led me back out of the portrait.

"Brilliant idea." Magda said.

"Great cover."

"Who do you think it is?" Drake asked. I shrugged and told him our Slytherin theory. He nodded and sat down on a step. We sat in silence for a while thinking about the spy. It was nice just sitting between my two best friends. No one bothered us thanks to my supposed dead fish issues.

Except of course for Louis and James. They strutted up to us and smiled arrogantly.

"You don't have a fish named Hercules." Louis said.

"And I recognized my dad's hand writing on the envelope. What was it about?"

"He was just checking up, making sure you were being nice to Al and Rosie." I looked at my watch. "Actually, it's past the time second years need to be in bed and I doubt that Uncle Harry would like to hear that I had to take points from Gryffindor because his oldest son can't go to bed on time." They both went pale and ran back to the common room. I laughed and followed.


	11. Quidditch Tryouts

I woke the next morning in a terrible mood. I had dreamt of my mother again. I was exhausted but thankfully I had History of Magic first. I handed in my essay and set up a quick quotes quill. Then I laid my head down on my desk. The bell woke me up and I was in a better mood especially since I was going to Defense against the Dark Arts. It was one o my best subjects and I loved Professor Holoday. He was a wizard around Gran and Granddad's age who took a practical approach to the subject. We entered his classroom and saw a large tank with an even larger cloth covering it, in the front of the room. He pulled it back to reveal a large tarantula. It was 100 times the normal size and had pinchers as long as my arm. He told us the spider and the large population in the Forbidden Forest. The bell rang ending the most boring Defense against the Dark Arts class I had ever attended. My Care of Magical Creatures class went quickly because Hagrid was actually interesting. I was also extremely excited for Divination with Professor Patil. I had had Professor my first year but she retired so I had Firenze the rest of my years. Class was still in room eleven on the ground floor. It looked the same and we sat down on the ground.

Professor Patil walked in and sat on a tree stump in the center of the room. Her long black hair blended in with the night sky behind her but her bright turquoise robes stood very much out.

"Welcome to Divination! I understand that some of you have had the joy of having both Professor Trelawney and Firenze. I had them both as a student and I'm going to attempt to teach you both of their methods. Today will be here." She spread her arms and looked around the classroom. "And next time we are together we will be in the tower. She spent the rest of the class finding out what we knew.

When the bell rang I found Jude. "Broom, Pitch, Five minutes." I ordered sounding much harsher than I meant it to.

"Aye, Aye Captain." He saluted again and walked off. He obviously was used to my moods and wasn't fazed at all.

We met down at the pitch and had some fun flying for a while then got down to business discussing what to do for tryouts. When I revealed my genius idea, Jude smiled at me. "Damn, Frenchy! Brains and beauty as well as being a damn good Quidditch player." I hit him playfully. We landed gracefully and walked back up to the castle together.

I stood in the girls changing room alone. I pulled on my jeans and pulled my Gryffindor yellow and gold striped Quidditch sweater because it was chilly. I also pulled my pads on and grabbed my Thunderbolt. Jude was waiting right outside the door, dressed similarly. "You ready?"

"Aye, Aye Captain." He smiled and we walked out on to the pitch. It was a perfect day for Quidditch, clear and crisp with a bit of a chill that kept you alert. Around forty people were standing on the ground looking terrified. There were only two people who looked extremely confident.

I found Magda and Drake, the current players of the Quidditch team standing in a corner of the pitch by them selves. It was almost guaranteed that they would make the team; Magda and Drake were one of the best chaser teams I had ever seen. It didn't hurt that they also were my best friends. There were a lot of people in the stands watching, I noticed that not all of them were Gryffindors. I gave my whistle a few quick tweets and everyone quieted down. "Hi, I'm Victoire Weasley, fourth year captain of the Quidditch team. This is Jude Evans, assistant captain and we are going to be running try-outs. I'm seeker and Jude is keeper. We are running this in three rounds. The first round will be a flying course where you will just show us your control and flying ability." I went on to describe the other two rounds which consisted of a test of either quaffle catching or bludger beating and finally a game. Then I motioned for the group standing in the corner with brooms to come forward, they were Rose, Albus, Nikki, Libby, Lilac and Jade. I did a quick review with them what they were going to do, which basically was fly at the person, fly circles and basically play like you're in a game. They all nodded and took off. "Alright, I'll just call names in alphabetic order, when you hear your name, come over to where I'm at and we will start from there." I smiled and took off. I flew in front of the hoops and pointed my wand at my throat muttering the spell to magnify my voice.

"Arianna Abelli" A small girl with white blonde hair took off and flew up smiling as she did.

"Hi Arianna, so just fly from here to the goal posts and back, Okay?" She smiled again and nodded. "Good, on my whistle, three, two, one!" She took off and was doing very well, she made it through Albus and Rose trying to sandwich her in between them by going under them so they flew into each other. She went through all of my flying obstacles extremely well except for the last one, Lilac flew right at her at full speed and she froze. Arianna didn't move and Lilac stopped just before she hit her. Arianna dismounted with her head down. "Hey!" I yelled and she looked back up. "Get your skinny little butt back up here!" She smiled again and flew up to meet me. "That was great! Go sit over there." I motioned to a group of chairs I set up in the center of the pitch. She beamed and gracefully dismounted. A few others went, including a boy who was shaking so badly that his broom kept swaying back and forth.

"Morwyn Barnes!" I had seen her around before. Morwyn was a pretty girl with tan skin, dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. She flew up beside me and was the first person to speak. "So, you need a chaser and two beaters right?" I nodded and she sat back for a minute contemplating something. Then she focused back in and blushed. "Sorry."

"It's okay, on my whistle." She took off at a breath taking speed. Her first obstacle was Lilac flying at her, Morwyn did a great flip with her broom to not only get around her but stop her long enough that she would have been able to take the quaffle. The rest of her first exercise was handled like her first obstacle, amazing and beautifully executed. She reached me and I held out my fist for her. She giggled and bumped it with her own. A few more people went but none of them particularly amazing.

"Thomas Colt." A fourth year with a muscular build came forward. He did very well, not as showy as Morwyn's but still very skilled and confident. I liked his sweet face and curiosity at seemingly everything without being obnoxious.

It seemed endless the amount of people who were just terrible. I was thinking that I was going to die when I looked down at the center of the pitch and saw four people out of the twenty five that had gone so far. "William Hale." He was a good-looking fifth year with black hair and bright turquoise eyes. He was also a great flier like a happy medium between Cole and Morwyn who I both really liked. He was showy at parts but mainly kept it simply and under control. We hit another rut and I was dying until we hit Drake. He flew a simple path but did a few cool tricks. He did the same salute that Jude had been giving me and said "Aye, Aye Captain." when I waved him on to the next round.

Too soon came the one that I had been dreading, James. His familiar messy dark brown hair flew up and went through the course. He slipped up once but I decided to let him on to the next round. It was winding down more and more until we only a few left. Magda went and flew through it performing tricks even better than Morwyn. After her there was only two left Breckin Wake and Louis Weasley. Breckin did fine but he almost fell off his broom when Albus and Rose slammed into him. He also went very slowly but I left him through because he was a friend. Louis flew up to me and said. "If there's a debate put James on the team." He then went through flying great.

I looked down at the group who had made it to the second round, there were only fifteen out of forty. They spilt up, seven wanted to be chasers and eight wanted to be beaters. In my group, I had Magda, Drake, Morwyn, Louis, Breckin, James, and Arianna. We went over to one side of the pitch. I threw them ten passes each, if they caught at least six they went on. Magda went first and caught all ten flawlessly; Drake followed and did the same. Arianna went after them and caught only four so she sadly had to go but I made sure to compliment her on her flying. Next was Morwyn who caught all ten and then James went. He caught seven of them and I passed him on. Breckin also passed by catching nine of the ten and Louis caught eight of ten. I looked over at Jude who had four standing behind him and was throwing the fake bludgers at Thomas Colt who from what I saw hit all of them. Jude turned to me and mouthed five. I nodded and we met in the center. "Alright! We are now going to see how well you play in a game situation. Drake, Breckin, and James are on one team and Morwyn, Magda and Louis are on the other. Jude and I will play keepers. Thomas and William are on Jude's team. Ilya and Mark on my team. Arnold, will sub you in for beaters. Alright everyone?" They nodded and I flew to in front of the goal post.

"Albus, release the bludgers." I watched as the bludger flew around for a bit then I said. "Alright, Al on my whistle throw the Quaffle." He nodded his dark brown head. He did as he was told and Morwyn almost immediately got the Quaffle. She sped down the pitch and dodged a bludger as she did. She shot but Jude deflected it. He tossed it to Drake who came down the other way but Colt aimed a bludger at him and to avoid getting hit, he accidently dropped the ball. Magda had been flying under him and caught it. She flew back down towards Jude who missed this time. This time he threw it to Breckin who was again flying slowly. He headed down towards me but was quickly sandwiched by Morwyn and Magda. They really were quite a team. As they went down the pitch they tossed it back and forth. I blew my whistle and everyone froze. "Alright, Arnold replace Ilya. Drake switch teams with Louis." I wanted to see how my dream team did with Morwyn. I found the answer out soon when they were leading 120-10. It was getting dark and late so I called the match. Once we were back on the ground I told them that I would post the results in the common room the next day. I showered and waked back up to the castle alone with my thought. I knew who my chasers were but I was having issues with beaters. Hale and Colt were the best but Mark was pretty good too. The common room was filled with people doing homework and talking. I glanced around the room and found Jude. "Come on." I motioned to the deserted staircase. He sat down on the last step and gazed up at me.

"Alright." I took out a piece of paper and my quick quotes quill. "Quidditch team. Seeker and Captain Victoire Weasley, Keeper and assistant Captain Jude Evans, Chasers Magda Thayer, Drake Krum, and Morwyn Barnes. Beaters are Thomas Colt and William Hale. Reserves are Mark Moore, James Potter, Breckin Wake and Ilya Herman. Thanks to everyone who tried out and go Gryffindor!" I looked to Jude for approval and he nodded curtly. I put the sheet back in my bag and we walked back to the common room.

Magda grabbed my hand and pulled me into the staircase to our dorm. She led me up the stairs and into our circular room.

"I just got a letter from Harry. He's up in Woodward's office and he wants to see us."

"What are we waiting for? Why didn't you tell me and Drake not to leave?"

"I figured that way you could tell Harry if James made the team." she said sheepishly.

"He made reserves." I said as we walked down the hall. I was still wearing my Quidditch sweater and jeans which were a bit sweaty but I thought it was okay. We reached the large stone gargoyles in front of Woodward's office.

"Names?"

"Victoire Weasley and Magda Thayer." I said impatiently.

"Mr. Potter is expecting you." The gravely voice said as the large staircase opened. We rushed up the stairs and knocked on the door. Harry opened it looking a bit disheveled.

"What's wrong?" I saw his tired looking eyes and his hair looked as if he had been repeatedly running his hands through it.

"Genevieve isn't slowing down. There have been two more muggle attacks since the start of term. The muggles think its some terrorist and some wizards believe that too. Did I tell you she has her own version of the dark mark?" We both shook our heads as we sat down.

"It's a heart with a huge boa constrictor swirling around it and squeezing it so that the thing pulses. It's creepy. The first one she sent up was above the last muggle attack. A lot of people thought it was a joke but those of us who know about Genevieve were scared. He shook his head. I collapsed in a chair.

"The reason I called you girls up here is because we have another lead on the spy. We have heard that it's definitely a student most likely an upperclassman. Do you have any ideas on who it might be?"

"Anyone on the Slytherin Quidditch team or any of the prefects."

"It's nice to know that some things never change." Harry sighed and smiled at me.

"How's my dad?"

"He's holding out alright. He's doing a lot of work for the Order and working a lot of overtime. You're coming home for Christmas?"

"Yeah, I was planning on it but we were going to go visit Magda's family." He nodded.

"Good, I think your dad will need to see you at least a bit."


	12. The Room of Requirement

**I really like the beginning of this chapter. I would appreciate if you guys would tell me what you think of it. **

**Review please.**

**-Prim**

I walked through the corridors and I could hear the flurry of rumors around me. "Did you hear Teddy broke up with her?" A small fifth year girl said to her friend. "I heard she broke up with him." Her friend replied.

"You know that Teddy broke up with her because she's pregnant with Conrad Austen's baby." That was a new one.

"She broke up with him because she's dying of a strange disease." Wow they were getting more creative.

"They broke up because he was cheating on her with her cousin Roxie."

"She broke up with him because he wanted to get married and she's afraid of commitment." That was the last one I heard before I sat down at the table Magda and Drake had claimed.

"Did you know that I'm a pregnant teen with commitment issues, a strange disease that's killing me, and a boyfriend who cheated on me with my cousin Roxie?"

"Who's the dad?" Drake said without looking up from the book he was reading.

"Conrad."

"Really I heard that it was either Jude or Drake's you aren't sure because you slept with them consecutively." Magda chuckled.

"I haven't heard that one yet." Drake laughed.

"I also heard earlier today that we're homeless because my Dad kicked me out." I told Magda.

"No, you, me, Teddy and Magda all got a house over the summer and had giant orgy parties. By the way, Paislee and Niamh are very offended that they weren't invited." Drake said.

"Do they really think that we are deaf?" I sighed and pulled the giant volume of muggle fairy tales that I was translating for Ancient Runes.

"They just don't care. I say that we give them something to talk about." Drake leaned in.

"What are you suggesting, my dear?"

"Well, you ladies threw such a lovely party and we gentlemen feel as though we should return the favor." He smirked. I smiled and looked at Magda who had a mischievous grin on her normally sweet face. We both leaned forward closer to him.

"When and Where?" I lowered my voice to a whisper.

"Saturday night at ten in the room of requirement," He said.

"We're inviting the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff guys too. You wanna talk to the rest of the girls?" We nodded but quickly sat back as Madam Pierce walked past. She walked back into her office and I leaned back forward.

"Sixth years?"

"No. Just a seventh year party. The sixth and seventh year party is after the New Year's ball and a couple of sixth years can come to the costume party" He leaned his chair back on two legs.

"Shit! I forgot all about that Teddy was going to come back and take me." I looked at Magda.

"You know anyone?"

She shook her head. "I'm going with Thane, Logan's going with Paislee, and Audra with Isaiah."

"Jude?"

"Niamh."

"Caden?"

"I don't think he's going with anyone." Magda said.

"Who are you taking lover boy?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Stephanie Payton." Jude said turning a chair around and straddling it.

"Great. I'm not going to have a date to the only ball all year."

"Don't worry we'll find you someone." Jude said reassuringly.

I woke up Saturday morning in a great mood. It stayed even as I did my homework in the common room with Magda and Paislee. I finished translating another muggle fairy tale. This one was the strangest yet, it was about a beautiful mermaid who wished for legs because she was in love with a human. I also wrote a potions essay and finish my star chart for Astronomy. The good mood improved even more when Professor McGonagall told me that she booked the pitch for us on Tuesday so that we could have our first practice.

Seven o'clock rolled around and I found myself in my room with the rest of the Gryffindor girls, getting ready for the party. I pulled on a black t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans with a thin gold stripe on the legs that added some sparkle. I pulled my long red hair back in a high ponytail that fell down my back and pulled on a pair of cute gold flats.

I did an invisibility spell and then made my way with Magda to the Room of Requirement. We walked in and were amazed. The room was decorated to look like a night club and it was awesome. I undid our invisibility spells and ran over to Drake.

"This is so cool!"

"I know. I thought if it." He grinned.

The room filled as more people arrived. It was by far the best party so far mainly because if we came close to running out of something the room just supplied it. I watched for Caden and after a while I asked him to dance.

"So are you going to the New Year's ball?" I casually asked.

"Yeah, Jade actually asked me." He smiled. It was obvious that he liked Jade a lot so I was happy for him. "Are you going?"

"I don't know. Teddy and I were going to go but now I'm not sure."

"You really should go." He said and the song ended. I stalked over to the drink table and grabbed a butterbeer. I looked around the room; it amazed me that though some of the groups were just one house, most of them were a mixture. I joined the prefects group; they were talking about the ball of course. I listened for a while until Breckin leaned over. "Wanna dance?" I nodded and he led me out to the dance floor.

"Are you excited about the ball?" I poked for information.

"I don't have a date so I probably won't go. How about you?"

"I don't have a date either." When I said this he smiled.

"Do you want to go with me?" Breck asked suddenly. I was taken aback by his sudden decision. I couldn't speak for a minute but then snapped back into the real world.

"Of course! We'll have loads of fun." I said. The rest of the night was a blur. I was on cloud nine because I was actually going to get to go to the New Year's ball!

**Review please!**

**-Prim**


	13. Dress Shoppping

**Is anyone even reading this? I don't know because no one is reviewing. Hint hint.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Prim**

Bruises were forming on my body in places; I didn't even know I got hit. I had been demonstrating different defensive tactics for the chasers and most of them involved hitting people or getting hit. Quidditch was brutal but that's why I love it. Our third practice had gone well. Morwyn was most definitely the right choice for chaser, she wasn't afraid to be the one who hit someone. Colt and Hale made me laugh, they never let a bludger by and they were constantly cracking jokes. It was amazing how much they were like the stories I had heard about when Uncle George and Fred were the beaters. I was still thinking about this when I walked into the common room. Everyone was packed around the board. I stepped up to the back of the group. "What's up?" I asked a tall, third year boy.

"The first Hogsmeade visit! It's on October fourteenth." He squeaked.

Magda and I made plans to go dress shopping while at Hogsmeade. Most girls would wait until the November visit so if we went tomorrow things wouldn't be to busy.

* * *

The morning of October fourteenth was crisp and chilly. I pulled a cardigan over my t-shirt and jeans. We slowly made our way down to the entrance hall. The place was buzzing with excitement mainly from the third years because this would be their first visit. Morwyn walked through the group towards us. Another girl was walking with her; I recognized the fifth year that was always with Morwyn. Morwyn introduced her as Aya Miles. I really did like Morwyn; she was very funny and smart. They had the same idea we did of shopping today so we decided to go together.

Our groups boarded a carriage and were soon in Hogsmeade. We walked down the street to Long's Robe Shop. The brightly light shop smelled like cinnamon and apple. The walls were a sunny yellow. Two of the walls were covered in mirrors and every few feet there was a small podium to stand on.

A small young woman with bright blue hair hurried out of the back room. "Hi! I'm Amity Long." She shook all of our hands. "You girls need dresses for the Christmas ball, right?" We nodded and her eyes light up. "This really is my favorite thing. Ball gowns and Wedding dresses are the most fun." She pulled out her wand and conjured a couch, motioning for us to sit down. Then she looked all of over good and walked into the back room. A few minutes later she came back out carrying an armful of dresses. She handed me two dresses off of the top. One was a beautiful blue sleek halter-top dress and the other was a black strapless ball gown that had jewels on the bust.

With another flick of Amity's wand there were four sets of curtains. I stepped in out of my clothes and pulled the wonderful blue dress on. It fit me like a glove and it was even the exact right length. The color even managed to draw attention away from the nasty bruises I had on my shoulders and back.

I stepped out and Amity squealed. "I knew I was right! That looks perfect on you." I looked in the mirror and knew she was right. The color was just right with my hair and the halter top made my chest area look great.

"Merlin's Beard!" Magda exclaimed. I looked at her. She was wearing a red dress with thick straps and an empire waist. At the same time we said "That's the one!"

Amity was sitting in her armchair giggling to herself. We sat down on the couch and waited for Morwyn and Aya. Morwyn chose the second dress which was a short dress that showed off her amazing legs. It was purple and frilly with a jeweled bust. Aya chose a pink tulle ball gown.

Amity was so excited that she got our gowns right on the first try that she gave us a discount. We paid her and she said our dresses would be in by the next Hogsmeade visit.

* * *

We parted ways outside of the dress shop because Morwyn and Aya were headed to the Weasley Wizarding Wheezes outlet and I had promised Gran that I would check on Hannah. So Magda and I made our way to the Three Broomsticks. Hannah smiled as we entered the warm pub. She handed us each a butterbeer, and gave us hugs. We talked for a while. "Neville has a message from Harry for you. He's upstairs." She led us to a set of stairs behind the bar. We met Neville at the top and he motioned us inside.

"I don't know why Harry couldn't send this to you on the coins but he is leader. Don't trust anyone except for each other and Drake. They think that the leak might be in the Order."

"The leak in the Order?" Magda said as we rode back up to the castle.

"It could happen. It sort of did last time. Snape was a double agent." I remembered what little I could get out of my parents about the old days. I always thought that it was strange that they would never tell me about when Voldemort was around. Other kids knew more about what my family did back then, than I did.

"So basically we have no clues about who it could be."

"Exactly." I sighed.

**If you want to see how I picture the dresses go to my profile and follow the link to my photobucket account! There are also pictures of how I picture the characters.**

**-Prim**

**P.S. I'm looking for a beta reader or two. I've just been having my sister read it but she hasn't read any of the books so I have to explain a lot of things.  
I just need some grammar and spelling help! Just message me if you're interested!  
-Prim**


	14. The First Quidditch Match

"Jude, we have this fight every year! Just eat the damn toast!" I said angrily through my teeth.

"Frenchy, I am not hungry. I never eat breakfast would you shut up with your damn toast!" Jude said as the rest of the team used our argument to work off pregame jitters. I forced all of them to eat at least a piece of toast even Jude although I had to in the end threaten his with a quaffle repelling charm. Once I was satisfied with the amount of food they all had in them, we walked down to the pitch.

The first match of the year seemed to always be Gryffindor and Slytherin. As I stepped into the changing room, I was filled with a bubbling excitement that I got before every match. I love the way my Quidditch robes fit like they were made for me and like that was were I belonged.

I clapped Morwyn on the back asking if she was alright because she had begun to look about to vomit. When we were decent we went into the meeting room where the guys were already waiting. Everyone gathered on the bench in front of me.

"Alright mates, now we know that the Slytherins are going to play dirty. Remember what I told you, Hale and Colt." They nodded both smiling widely. "Also chasers, be careful. Actually everyone be careful, there players have been known to sandwich us, which usually results in injury. On a lighter note, we've got a superb team this year and I

think we have a great shot at the cup! Now let's go kick some ass!" The team let out a large cheer and we walked out on to the pitch. I looked up into the crowd full of scarlet and gold.

Pushing hard off the ground I rose quickly into the air and the rest of the team followed.

"And as you all know, that is the Gryffindor Quidditch team led by their seeker and captain, the lovely Victoire Weasley!" I gasped and looked up at the familiar voice. I flew quickly over to the announcing stand. "Conrad, darling!" I squealed at the sight of my friend who had also been one of the best beaters Hogwarts had ever seen.

"Hey French. You better win this one, I refuse to call a match where we lose." I laughed and blew him a kiss as I flew away. The team took a practice lap around the pitch in our trademark v-shape. Slytherin strode onto the field and took off. Conrad was saying something about the Slytherins that was quickly cut off when Professor McGonagall hit him in the back of the head with her fan.

Madame Hooch, the Quidditch referee blew her whistle and we all landed in the center of the pitch. She let the bludgers and the snitch out as she said. "Alright now I want

a nice clean game." She looked pointedly at the Slytherin team with her haunting amber eyes that Dad had told me once were because of an Animagus potion that went bad.

She blew her whistle again and threw the Quaffle in the air. I flew high above the game and we had already scored by the time I got to my desired height. I laughed as I listened to Conrad's commentary.

"And Maggie's got the quaffle again. She dodges one of the very large Slytherin eaters. She really is such an accomplished flier and Maggie Thayer scores again how Gryffindor! Turpin has the quaffle and is headed down the pitch but new chaser Morwyn Barnes flies directly at her causing Turpin to drop the quaffle into Drake's arms." He started down the pitch and he, Morwyn and Magda passed the large red ball to and fro. "I can see why Morwyn made the team this year. She fits in perfectly with Drake and Maggie."

Two sets of emerald green robes caught my eye as they sped down the pitch toward Jude. At the same time they tackled him and a small golden ball caught my eye down by the field. I broke into a dive, ranting loudly along with Conrad about the illegal move. I reached out and caught the snitch just as Madam Hooch whistled for a time out. I looked at the score, it had changed from 60-0 to 210-0 but no one else seemed to notice.

I started yelling at Onyx Bulstrode who was the captain. He was a large, sulking boy with a hook nose and deep set eyes. He yelled back and soon everyone on both teams was arguing. The thing that really triggered me was his remark about my mudbloods. I'm not sure if I threw the very first muggle punch or not but the argument broke out into a full blown battle. Conrad had switched and was now commentating the fight. He was screaming at me to "Break his nose, French!". When someone finally pulled us apart, I could feel that I had definitely broken my own nose as well as a few bones in my hand and my shoulder felt out of place.

I looked at Onyx, he was clutching his nose, left eye, and his jaw looked severely out of place and his arm was bent at an odd angle. He also had a large cut on his forehead that was bleeding. The other Slytherins were in similar shape but so were the Gryffindors. Magda had a chunk of hair missing and she was bleeding profusely from cuts all over her. Madame Hooch ordered us all off the field and I saw as two of the Slytherins drug Mildred Turpin off, unconscious. The crowd was chanting 'Gryffindor! Gryffindor!' and

Conrad was congratulating us all on making him proud of our fighting abilities. Before we walked off the field, I raised my fist with the snitch in it. The rest of the team as well as most of the crowd followed me. Madame Hooch had to threaten us with suspension to get us to leave the pitch.

We all changed into our normal clothes. I had a large gash on my chest that was heavily bleeding on to my white t-shirt. Professor McGonagall came down into the meeting room where we all were sitting and ordered us to the Hospital Wing.

Madame Clearwater was taking a spare, running around the wing trying to decide who the worst was. She made all of us sit on beds but had the insight to put us on one side and them on the other. She was going about how much she despised that nasty game of Quidditch.

Conrad had somehow managed to get up into the hospital wing. He strode over to my bed and held out his fist. I bumped it with my good hand." Damn French, Cane would be so proud of you he might've cried, if he was here." Conrad referenced the other beater our first two years. He had been a little to fond of fighting and was now part of a muggle boxing league. We chuckled together with the other people who had been on the team with him.

"So, I know that seekers are usually the ones who get hurt but it seems like you are always hurt." He said, sitting down on my bed.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" He asked still laughing. My nose hurt when I laughed but I couldn't help it. "Of course! How could I forget, you broke my nose!" Everyone laughed at that.

"How did he break your nose?" Colt asked from the bed beside me. He looked at Conrad with admiration and I realized that he had probably admired him for the past few years.

"Well it was my first practice as beater and I was very nervous. I mean I was only a second year."

"Anyway, he and Cane the other beater were hitting a bludger back and forth when I dived to catch the snitch we were practicing with. I caught it and leveled out just in time to get the backswing of his bat right in the face." We chortled.

"Vic is kind of an injury magnet." Maggie said from my other side.

"Seekers usually are the ones who get beaten up." I defended myself.

"How many times HAVE you gotten hurt playing?" Conrad asked.

"Oh bloody hell; let's see first year you broke my nose, that huge Slytherin beater knocked me off my broom and I broke my arm." I paused to think.

"Don't forget that summer when we were in the orchard behind the Burrow and Dad flew past you, distracting you. She fell off and broke a couple ribs." Drake added.

"Seven actually and I had a concussion." We laughed.

"Second year, you got hit with that bludger in the first game and broke your jaw." Magda reminded me.

"Oh yeah! That was all that year. Third year was the worst. First, I got hit in the side of the head with a bludger in the middle of a forty foot dive, fell on my head and broke two vertebrae. Then the next game, I collided with the Ravenclaw seeker and broke three fingers in my left hand."

"And the game after that the Slytherin beaters sandwiched her and she sprained her wrist on the same hand." Conrad said. Colt chortled, "I remember those."

"Did you get hurt your fourth year?" Hale squinted trying to remember his second year.

"Hmmmm... Yeah! That was the year I fell seventy feet because the bludger hit me in the back of the head, actually I just had a lot of bruises because I landed on my back." I still laughed.

"Remember the Slytherin game last year?" Morwyn said. My chest hurt when I thought of breaking all my ribs and the top of my right arm when I was in a fifty foot dive and the Slytherin seeker dove into my side.

"The last match was definitely the worst." Drake sighed.

"I don't remember that, what happened?" Colt said.

"You would remember if you saw it. That was when you had dragon pox." Hale said.

"A Slytherin chaser sandwiched me into a wall and as I fell a bludger hit my head, cracking my skull and knocking me out." I explained.

Jude shook his head. "I thought that was the one that finally killed you."

"Yeah, it was the scariest half hour of my life." Drake added.

"Frenchy, you really gave us a scare that day." Conrad brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

Madame Clearwater bustled over and quickly without warning popped my arm back in. My vision went fuzzy for a minute from the pain. She frowned at my shirt which was soaked through with blood. Curtains appeared around just the two of us and she told me to take my shirt off. I heard a whoop from Jude. She sewed my skin back together with magic; she also straightened my nose and fixed my hand. Once she had fixed up the entire team we were allowed to leave.

Conrad had to get going so we parted at the entrance to the hospital wing. The team fell into our v- shape like we did in practice. I'm not sure why, maybe to look tough or maybe it was to look unified. I was at the front, Jude and Drake then Magda and Morwyn and finally Hale and Colt. We looked quite grubby; most of us had blood stains on our clothing. Both of my eyes, one of Jude's, one of Morwyn's, both of Hale's and one of Colt's eyes were black. Colt also had a fat lip that made him look like he was pouting. I had never felt better in my life.

The portrait of the Fat Lady swung open at the sound of the password. We were met by a rush of chaos of the best sort, celebration. In all of the chaos I had forgotten about the snitch and won. The bulge in my pocket drew my attention. I pulled the Golden Snitch out and held it up in my fist. Everyone held their fists up like they had done at the pitch.

The party was amazing and lasted well into the night when Professor McGonagall threatened us. I collapsed into my bed when the sun was turning the sky a shocking pink.


	15. Toby

**Enjoy! I'm still looking for a beta reader.**

**Reviews are love. :)**

**-Prim**

Halloween was only two weeks away and the castle was buzzing with excitement. All of the sixth and seventh years were talking about the annual costume party. The party had been started about twenty or so years ago by Gryffindor seventh years and it was traditionally held in the Room of Requirement but we had already done that.

The costume party committee was Magda, Drake, Lilac, Caden, Jade and I; we were sitting in the library talking about the party. I looked at the list of underclassmen we were inviting.

_Nikki Weasley  
__Libby Longbottom  
__Morwyn Barnes_

"What about Hale and Colt?" I suggested.

"Who?" Caden said, pushing up his glasses. Merlin's beard, that boy could be such a Ravenclaw sometimes.

"Our beaters, they're what fifth years?" I looked at Magda who nodded.

"Fifth years, who are really fun."

"Alright, add them to the list." Jade said. I smiled and leaned over to Magda.

"What the hell are Hale and Colt's first names?"

"William Hale and Thomas Colt, you really do have the worst memory ever." She scolded. I wrote the names down as the others were debating a rule in the book. The book was a set of rules that the people who started the part wrote. It had all of the rules and planning stuff for the party.

"Wait, what's wrong?"

"They think we should invite the Potter kids to the party." Drake said and shot me a look that clearly said he thought it was a bad idea.

"No," I said pointedly. "They're too young. The book says no one under fourth year and as head of the committee named by last years committee, I veto." They sighed and started debating about whether or not we had to invite any Slytherins. We decided that we didn't because none of them had been elected last year.

The meeting ended once we had the list of twenty-five underclassmen. I went back to my room and picked up the beautiful, thick parchment that we were using for the invitations. I grabbed a calligraphy quill and addressed all of the envelopes and set up a quick quotes quill to copy the invitations. When I was finished I put them in my trunk and went to bed.

Breakfast the next morning was extremely amusing. I saw a few people who were shocked at getting their invitations, a few who were smug because of expected invites, and many crying over invitations that they hadn't received.

Morwyn was none of the above; she sat down casually beside me and poured a glass of milk. "Thank you." She smiled.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." I grinned mischievously. We laughed together. We both ate our breakfast in silence. Morwyn looked around and frowned.

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"What?" I was genuinely confused.

"The rumors, since I sat down here I've heard everything from the Ice Queen finding a new member of her court to us being in a lesbian relationship."

"That's a new one. They're getting creative this year." I smirked. Morwyn looked at me exasperated. "Of course I'm tired of it but I can't do anything to make them stop. It's been happening my entire life, any time I ever said my last name people changed around me. Suddenly I wasn't Vicky; I was a Weasley, a member of Harry Potter's adoptive family." I sighed. Morwyn's look changed to sympathetic.

"Wow, I thought I had it bad because of the rumors people spread about me since making the team. At least I chose that."

"That's why I'm protective of James, Al and Rosie. They have it so much worse than me because not only are they Weasley offspring, they're the kids of the Golden Trio." I said in mock adoration that many people talked about my Aunt and Uncles with. She shook her head. I checked my watch and discovered that it was time to go to class.

I had Herbology first and Magda was bubbling as we made our way to the greenhouses. I knew that she just couldn't help it because although she was good in all of her classes she excelled at Herbology.

We were in Greenhouse #4 as usual. On each table was a large green pot with a bag of potting soil beside it.

Magda, Drake and I casually talked with Neville about school going. We asked if he had heard anything from my Uncle Panken that was the code name we used for the Order of the Phoenix. It was amazing but somehow the Order managed to stay a secret. Neville said that he hadn't heard anything except that there was a dinner at the Burrow every week. The bell rang and we went to stand behind our table.

"Can anyone tell me what this is?" He pointed to a large bundle of vines in front of him. Magda's hand shot up.

"Devil's Snare"

"Very good, Magda, Can you tell us what it does?"

She rambled off about it strangling you and if you struggle it will kill you faster. Neville nodded the entire time and awarded her ten points. He went on to explain that Devil's Snare is very difficult to grow so it would be our new project. As he talked he walked around the room placing small, black seeds in front of each person. "You will have to write a weekly journal about the progress of your specimen. They must all be at least one roll of parchment long."

We all spent the rest of class reading the chapter on Devil's Snare in Advanced Herbology.

As we walked back up to the castle we all talked about what we were going to name our plants. It was a custom that our year had invented our very first Herbology class. So far I've had Paul, Otto, Carl, Sterling, Burt, Grover, Albert, Claude, Edgar, Dane, Franklin, Laurence, and my favorite from our fifth year when we had to do a joint project and I got stuck with Jude, Judoire.

Neville just thought that it was funny so in our introduction to the first journal we would all introduce our plants by his or her first name and then refer to them by their name. By the time the next bell rang I had decided that my Devil's Snare would be known as Tobias with the nickname Toby.

* * *

That night we had Quidditch practice much to the team's dismay because it had started raining after lunch and hadn't stopped. Personally, I preferred rain.

We did a few practice drills and basically just got soaked before it started raining hard enough that we couldn't see anything.

I was in an amazing mood though because for once in my life I had no homework. That evening, Drake and I sat in front of the fire playing a nice, violent game of wizard chess. Magda was in the library researching some obscure plant that she thought was growing on a tree at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. I had just taken Drake's king, when the porthole burst open and Magda stormed in. She threw a piece of crisp muggle paper in my lap and stalked straight on up the stairs to the girls dormitories. She was seriously pissed off.

Drake and I exchanged a knowing look. The only people who sent messages on muggle paper were Magda's parents; even her little brother used parchment. I unfolded the letter and read Mrs. Thayer's tight, neat script.

_Dear Magdalene,_

_I hope you are well. I wish that you would have written earlier to us because your father and I have already made plans to spend the holiday with your Aunt Elaine in America. We didn't think to ask because you usually stay with those friends of yours who are like you. We haven't even seen you in a few years._

_Hope to hear from you soon._

_Mom_

I handed Drake the letter and watched as his face went from confusion to sympathetic to furious. He threw the paper down and stormed up the stairs to his own dorm. I knew what he was planning on doing so I ran upstairs and opened our window.

Magda was pacing when I opened the door. The moment she saw me she exploded. "Wish you would have written earlier? It's OCTOBER!" She roared as Drake soared in the window. "They didn't even invite me now! No, would you like to join us or if possible could you come? Not even a, we know you and Jenny used to be close is there anything you want to tell her? NOTHING! And then the way she said 'You usually stay with those friends who are like you', she makes it sound like we have an incurable disease or something! HOW DARE HER! She complains that she never sees me but when I try it's not even welcome." She sat down and I knew that her anger had left just as it had come. "I should expect it. I'm the kid that ruins the family photos. The weird one with magic powers. I'm the one who on break would rather sit in the house and read about plants than be sitting at the mall with her friends like my sisters. I'm the one that tends to the broom in stead of her nails. I'm not like Esmeralda or Altagracia or Olimpiada." I had only met Magda's sister who preferred Esme, Alta, and Ada, once. Their mother always called them by their first names and as we got older so had Maggie. It wasn't to make them mad but she felt like nicknames are for friends and Magda felt like an outsider now more than ever. "Hell, I'm not even anywhere close to being like Batholomew, Colombain, Dimitrious or Chrisophe. All they care about are football, cricket and girls. How is it that the family with seven perfect kids had one oddball right in the middle?" She flopped back.

"You know what they tell their friends? That I graduated early and I moved to America. They can't even admit that I'm at a boarding school. Chris told me that." Her littlest brother who was ten was the only one who wrote to Magda. There was Bart who was twenty-four, Bain who was twenty-two, Esme was twenty, then Magda, Alta who was sixteen, Dimitri who was fourteen, Ada who's twelve and Chris. Magda knew that after she had gotten her letter, when all of her younger siblings turned eleven, he parents held their breath. They were terrified that they might have another freak on their hands. Now they only had Chris to worry about and he was the only one who didn't think that Magda was a disgrace to the family. It scared me sometimes how much some muggles could be like purebloods.

**Hope you enjoyed the family angst! **

**Review button is right there and you should click it! **

**-Prim**


	16. Halloween

**Hello everyone! Please review! I hope you all know that the thing that makes me the happiest in the world is logging on to my email and seeing a review alert. **

**-Prim**

"Hey French." Hale sat down beside me at breakfast.

"Hey, are you okay?" He nodded.

"Do you know if your sister has a date to the Christmas ball?" He rushed. My eyes widened.

"Awwww! Hale, you like my sister? That's so cute." I pinched his cheeks.

"You're just trying to embarrass me as much as humanly possible aren't you?"

"Of course!" I laughed. "I have no idea. She doesn't talk to me but you should ask her. Really."

He smiled and stood up. "Hey, wait a second, Lover boy. Come here."

He leaned down and I mussed his hair. I loosened his tie and pushed his sleeves up. "You didn't look like yourself." I shrugged.

I watched him as he walked over to Nikki. I chuckled he looked confident like he did when we played Quidditch.

I turned back to my breakfast and Morwyn sat down looking depressed.

"What's wrong, doll face?"

"I'm never going to survive my O.W.L.S." She sighed. I couldn't help but laugh. It occurred to me that I had begun to think of my new Quidditch team members as little brothers and a sister. Actually, I saw them more than my siblings and we got along.

"Relax. They really aren't that bad."

"Of course you say that! Everything you touch is perfect." She said dramatically.

"Actually, I had to study my ass off and I barely passed History of Magic." I said as I heated a cup of water for tea.

"Are we allowed to do that?" Rose asked as she and Al sat down beside me.

"I have no idea. Really Wynnie, If anything kills you this year it's going to be a Quidditch player." I chuckled.

"Yeah," She rubbed her leg which was still tender from being broken. "I guess but still if I don't pass my O.W.L.S. then that limits the classes I can take for N.E.W.T.S. and that will limit my career options and I have no idea what I want to do with my life!"

"Pass me that grape would you?" I asked Al. He gave me a look that clearly said he thought I was nuts.

"A grape?"

"Yes, preferably a medium sized one." He shook his head but handed it to me.

"No one really knows for sure what they want to do when they're fifth years. Almost everyone changes by seventh year." I explained as I transfigured the grape into sugar and stirred it in my tea. Rose looked at me with wide eyes.

"When do we learn to do that?"

"I have no idea. It was my accidental magic thing, when I got emotional things would just turn to sugar. I don't have to think about it anymore."

"Mine was when I got mad stuff would explode. I accidently exploded my grandmother's cat, Mr. Kingston. I hated that cat and he bit me." She frowned. I patted her on the shoulder.

Magda flopped down on the bench beside me.

"Okay, so we go to class than back to the room to get ready. You're going to set up the room at seven and everyone is going to be in their common rooms at eight." I nodded and finished my tea.

"Speaking of class we should get to History of Magic so that we can get our seats." I said as I stood up.

* * *

The day went quickly, even History of Magic. I was sitting in the tower of Divination. I loved it up there because it always smelled like the mixture of lavender and vanilla that was always around Professor Patil. She also was quickly becoming one of my favorite teachers. Today we were working on tarot card reading. I was sitting on one of the pillows in front of a low table across from Magda.

"So what are wearing for the costume party tonight?" Patil asked from behind me causing me to jump.

"How do you know that?" Magda asked. She smiled mischievously.

"I'm Stars. A bunch of us in your Uncle Harry's year repeated our seventh year because everything was so messed up." We looked at each other the rule book had been written by Stars, Lightening, Sunshine, Trevor, Soccer, and Bookworm. I couldn't believe it we knew a creator of the book. Niamh called her name from across the room and Professor Patil didn't get another free minute to talk for the rest of the class.

We climbed in the porthole and were instantly attacked by Rose and Ruby. "Can we talk to you guys while you get ready for your party?" I looked at their excited and hopeful faces and I couldn't say no so I simply nodded. They followed us up the stairs to our room on the top floor.

"Hide the drugs and firewhisky, we got first years." I announced as we entered. Niamh and Paislee were the only people in the room and they smiled at the little girls.

"What are we doing?" I asked Magda.

"Well, I'm supposed to be the Princess of your court right?" I nodded. "So how about the sides braided back and all of it curled." As she was describing it she was flicking her wand so that a drawing of a head appeared in front of us and its hair moved into what she wanted. I nodded again and started to brush her dark brown hair.

"So, what are you going as?" Ruby asked.

"Have you heard people refer to me as the Ice Queen?" They both looked horrified.

"That's you?" I chuckled and nodded. "You're not really going to have a baby are you?" Rose asked quickly.

"No sweetie. Anyway, every year the people who plan the party all come dressed as a theme like last year they came as a few of the professors. This year we decided to do the Ice Queen and her court as our theme."

"Why do they call you the Ice Queen?" Ruby looked puzzled.

"What is it? One glimpse of my cold stare will freeze you in ice." I said.

"You are really scary when you're mad." Rose said, making me laugh.

"Basically, we're all wearing white medieval costumes."

"Ruby, dear will you go in my trunk and get my curling iron?" I looked at her.

"Mags there aren't any outlets here."

"I know. Your granddad helped me rig it so that it runs off of magic."

"Of course." I giggled. Granddad still loved that stuff even though it drove Gran nuts.

The girls filled us in about all of the first year gossip including the rumor that Ruby and Al were in love. Ruby just blushed; maybe Al would be the first Potter man who didn't fall for a red head.

I had just finished Magda's hair when it was time for dinner. I did a modified obscuring spell that made Magda's hair look completely normal and then we went down to the feast. The Great Hall looked great and as always the feast was amazing.

After the feast we walked back upstairs and curled all of my hair into perfect little ringlets. After that I pulled on the regal looking white dress and did my makeup which was all white and pale blue.

The clock struck six just as I reached the tapestry across from the Room of Requirement under an Invisibility charm. I paced back and forth three times thinking strongly 'I need a room with a path to the Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor common rooms and the party destination.' Picturing each place in turn. A door appeared in front of me and I walked in. It was basically a hallway with three tunnels that led back into the castle and one that led out towards Hogsmeade. Perfect. I used the path marked Gryffindor and opened the door into the common room checking with Magda and then went back into the room. I did the same for Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw checking with Lilac and Jade. At exactly seven I started to hear people coming through the tunnels and I went through the fourth tunnel to the Shrieking Shack. We had agreed to meet in the bedroom at the top of the stairs so we could make our entrance.

I walked in and saw that it was just as we had left it the night before. I quickly light all of the candles that were floating and I made sure that the band was all set up. Jade's older brother who left Hogwarts last year had a band and offered to do the show for free.

I had just light the last Jack-o-lantern when Magda grabbed my arm. We both ran upstairs and took of the Invisibility charms. The rest of the group appeared and we could hear the crowd below us. The band played their opening song and then Jade's brother Tim cleared his voice and the keyboard player started to play some lovely creepy yet regal music.

"Let me introduce the Ice Duchess, Lilac Pappa." Lilac made her way down the stairs to a chorus of cheers. Her dress was amazing; it was white with blue details. Her long, curly hair was pulled back into an intricate braid. She walked gracefully to the bottom and walked to in front of the stage.

"The Lord and Lady of Ice, Caden Myers and Jade Herman." Among the cheers I could tell that people were whispering about them because this was their first public thing as a couple.

The cheers died down again. "The lovely Ice Princess, Magda Thayer." A huge cheer erupted including cat calls from a few familiar voices. She giggled as she glided down the stairs.

"The noble Knight of the Ice Court, Drake Krum." Drake smiled and walked down the stairs in the suit of armor that Uncle Harry had loaned us and we enchanted white. The girls' cheers were very loud for him. It took a while longer to calm down this time and Tim cleared his throat again.

"And now I present to you the one and only Ice Queen herself, Victoire Weasley!" The room erupted in cheers as I made my way down the stairs. My train glided down the stairs behind me and I simply smirked at them.

I joined my court in front of the stage. "Ladies and Gents, here is the Ice Court!" He said and they cheered again. I smiled and nodded at the band, which started to play a loud and upbeat song. It was the best costume party I had ever been to and I had gone to all of them since my fourth year.

The band was great and the costumes were amazing. Morwyn, Hale and Colt, who had been cat calling earlier, were dressed as the Golden Trio. Wynnie had even charmed her hair to be bushy like Aunt Hermione's. It was weird to see my friends dressed as my family but at least they looked the part. Lilac had brought her camera and we took a ton of pictures. Magda and I planned on giving some of them to Professor Patil.

Nikki, Libby and their friend Isla were dressed as Asha, Altheda, and Amata from 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune'.

Molly and Lucy Weasley were both there but they didn't say anything to me. Molly was dressed as a muggle from the time of the first war called Hippies. They both wore jeans with wide bottoms and shirts that were a mixture of colors in a fun design. Lucy was dressed as a member of Puddlemere United.

I couldn't be mad at them because their father never came to family dinners except for Holidays.

The band was great and played until late into the morning. The wax on the candles burnt out telling us that the party was over. We walked back up the tunnel into the Room of Requirement; from there we all followed the tunnels leading back to our respective common rooms.

I was the last through our door and it disappeared behind me.

"The Room of Requirement? Traditional." Professor Patil said from the armchair by the fire she was sitting in.

"Actually, the room was transport to the Shrieking Shack." I said and sat down in the armchair next to her.

"Nice. You can't sit down. Where are Magda and Drake?" I now noticed the panicked look on her face.

"Professor, what happened?" She looked at me sympathetically.

"My dear, I don't think I'm the right person for you to hear it from." She said and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I took a deep breath of her scent of vanilla and lavender which usually calmed me.

It turned out the Magda had stayed in the doorway to the dorms as had Drake. Professor Patil led us out of the common room and to Woodward's office. My eyes connected with Magda and Drake's who were flanking me and they both said the same thing. This can't be good.

**If you like this story, click the little button right there and tell me!**

**-Prim**


	17. Uncle Harry

**Please review!**

**-Prim**

We swept past the gargoyles that just opened the door to Woodward's office without asking for our names. We walked in the room and saw Nikki, Libby and Neville already standing there.

"The younger kids already took a portkey out. Woodward temporarily lifted the anti-apparation spell for us. Pavarti and I will take Libby and Nikki by side-along apparation to the Burrow." He said quickly and authoritatively.

Pavarti took my little sister's hand and Neville took his daughters and they left with a pop. I looked at Magda and Drake again before we also popped out.

I really did hate the feeling of apparating. You feel like you're being turned inside out.

I safely landed at the Burrow and ran inside. Gran was sitting at the table sobbing uncontrollably. Hermione and Ginny were standing in the corner leaning on each other both with tears streaming down their faces. Ginny solemnly walked forward and put her slender arms around me.

"Aunt Ginny what happened? What's wrong?" She hugged me tighter and I felt her tears fall on to the soft velvet of my costume.

"There was another attack." She said, and then paused to take a deep breath. "We shouldn't have had him working so much." I realized what happened and I looked around the room trying to find who was missing. There were Gran and Granddad, Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, Uncle George and Aunt Angelina, Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, even Uncle Charlie was there. I felt a sinking in the pit of my stomach. Where was he?

Uncle Harry walked over and whispered something into Ginny's ear then pulled me into a bear hug. I felt the tears start to come hard and fast. Maggie must have realized who was missing just after I did because I heard her say "Oh Merlin."

"Tell me he's just running late. Please." I said into his neck.

"I'm sorry, Vicky. I am so sorry." I felt Harry led me upstairs but I was sobbing too hard to comprehend it. I had gone for having two loving, adoring parents and thinking nothing would ever go wrong, to having my world crumble into little tiny bits that made the Snitch look like a blimp.

Harry just let me cry for a while. Then something occurred to me. "Where's Nikki? And all the others?"

"Neville and Pavarti took them over to my place along with Louis and James. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione just went to tell them." I shook my head.

"Tell me everything." I said through my teeth.

"He told me he wanted a big mission so I gave him one. Follow Draco Malfoy and see if he does anything suspicious. That's what your dad's been doing for the last month in shifts with Seamus and Oliver." He paused as Magda and Drake came in. Uncle Harry repeated himself and then went on. "Tonight, We were having a normal Weasley dinner where we your dad sent a patronus saying that Genevieve was planning something big in Hogsmeade and he thought she was going to try at the castle. So we all got ready and headed down there and sure enough Bill was right." He paused again and through the fog of tears I could see the scratches on his face and tears in his clothing. His glasses had been broken and no one had bothered to fix them. He took a few deep breaths before he started again.

"When we got there, the members we have stationed in Hogsmeade like Hannah, Aberforth, and Roxie were already fighting with the death eaters. They were right by the Shrieking Shack." I felt myself get paler. "We fought most of them off especially the ones we think are her top death eaters like Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Goyle and Flint. When she saw that they were losing she was battling your dad. She yelled 'Fine, if the little bitch won't fight me herself, I'll just take something else she loves.' and she- She- she." Harry was unable to say it.

"That bitch killed my dad." I said and Harry seemed a bit astonished. "That bitch killed both of my parents. IF SHE THINKS THAT THIS IS GOING TO BECOME SOME TWISTED LITTLE HOBBY, SHE IS SO WRONG! I SWEAR IF SHE TRIES TO JINX ANOTHER ONE OF MY FRIENDS OR A MEMBER OF MY FAMILY, I WILL GIVE HER A FIGHT!" I shouted. I wouldn't have been surprised if I wasn't literally fuming, I was so mad.

"Glad to see that the Weasley temper didn't die out with Gin." Harry said quietly and I have never wanted to hit someone more in my life. But instead of hitting him I sat down on the bed and put my head in my hands. There was a loud pop outside and I heard Magda say something like, "We should go help with the children."

I finally broke down crying as I thought of Louis who was only twelve and an orphan. Harry pulled me into another hug.

"Why me? Why did she choose me?" I said sounding like a small child. I recovered quickly because I hated anyone to see me this way.

"Vicky," Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I guess it's time to tell you my whole story."

"What? Do you really think that this is the best time?"

"Yes. You have to hear my story to fully understand your own. The only people who know this, all of this are Ron, Hermione, and Ginny." I felt my eyes widen. I had dreamed of Harry telling me this but I had never thought of this scenario.

"Your parents' wedding was where it all started..." He told me about the Horcruxes, What really happened in the Battle of the Seven Potters, Kreacher's story, the nightmares, infiltrating the ministry, his fight with Ron, Godric's Hollow, their trip to see Mr. Lovegood, and he told me the Tale of the Three Brothers, I loved hearing it again as it had been my favorite as a little girl. I always liked the way that the youngest brother outsmarted Death. He went on to tell me about Malfoy Manor, how good my mum and dad were to them, and about breaking into Gringotts. He finally told me about Aberforth and the Battle of Hogwarts. He told me finally about his death.

I had no idea that he had been through half of that. It was obviously hard for him to tell most of it because he frequently paused. "And well you know the last part." He was talking about when he defeated Voldemort. Enough people had seen it, that everyone knows what happened.

"Thank you for telling but I don't understand, why now?"

He took another deep breath. "You know I really hate prophecies." He shook his head solemnly and I thought he had finally gone a spare. Then somewhere in the back of my head, a light bulb flashed.

"There's a prophecy about Genevieve and I." He nodded again.

"As the anniversary and pain of death fades,

A challenge of the daughter of one will be born.

She will be the downfall of the daughter more extreme than her father.

She is the Second Chosen One, closer to the first than anyone knows." He said and ran his hand through his hair again. I worked it out.

The anniversary of death and pain meant the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. I was born on May 2, at 12:05. I said this out loud and Harry nodded.

"Closer to the Chosen One, which is you but what do they meant than anyone knows?"

"Do you know who your godparents are?" Nikki's were Charlie and Hermione and Louis's were Gabrielle and Ron but I had no idea.

"Victoire, I hate to tell you but you got stuck with me and Gin as godparents."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"We all worried that if something like this happened than you wouldn't be any different than all of my other nieces and nephews."

I shook my head not wanting to believe all of it.

"That's why you freaked out when Lily was born on May 2." I realized.

He nodded again. "I didn't know about Bellatrix and Voldemort's daughter and I was terrified that Lily was the daughter." We sat in silence for a while just thinking about everything.

"Uncle Harry?" I was aware of how much I sounded like a small, scared child.

"Yes, Vicky?"

"Why me?" He chuckled darkly and put his arm around my shoulders.

"Merlin's beard, you have no idea how many times I have asked myself that. I've decided that some of us just have bigger destinies than others. Our fate is decided and we have to make the best of it."

"Fate and Destiny suck." I said quietly and I knew Uncle Harry agreed with me.

**If you would like to beta the next chapter, please tell me!**

**-Prim**


	18. 204 Wisteria Walk

**Enjoy!**

**-Prim**

We all slept at the Burrow that night even Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey. We were all pretty crowded but alright. Neville got some of the camp beds they used at the Leaky Cauldron for us to borrow.

The adults were talking about how much worse it would have been if they had tried it back in the day because then they couldn't use the attic because of the ghoul. Sadly, the ghoul left a few years ago.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were taking the ghouls place that night by sleeping in the attic. Then Roxie, Rosie, Magda and I all smashed into Ron's old room. Nikki, Libby, Molly, Lucy and Lily all were in George's old room. George and Angelina were bunking in Ginny's old room and Percy and Audrey were in his old room. Poor Uncle Charlie got stuck with Drake, James, Albus, Louis, and Hugo in the parlor. To say that we were cramped was the understatement of the century.

Magda and I pushed our beds together the way we used to do when we were little, before she got her own room at our house. We put a silencing charm on the other beds. We were sitting in silence for a while without talking and she just hugged me. It sometimes amazed me how well Maggie knew me and could tell what I needed. I suddenly started cracking up and she sent me a look that clearly said she thought I had gone off the deep end.

"What are you laughing at?"

"The rumor. Do you remember the rumor that my Dad had kicked us out and we were homeless? It's true. My dad didn't intentionally do it but he did. We are not homeless. We have no where to live." I continued laughing and Magda joined me.

"I think we should move in with my family." That made us laugh even harder. "Merlin's beard. Could you imagine? They don't even want me let alone my best mate." Then I had an idea.

"When do they get back from America?"

"What?"

"When does your family get back from America?"

She raised one of her eyebrows at me. "What are you thinking? The twenty-seventh."

* * *

Dad's funeral was much simpler than Mom's. He never was one for big to-dos. It was just the family and a few of his friends. After it was all over I couldn't believe that the mound of dirt beside my mother's grave which hadn't even sunk down was my dad. He had been so full of life and fun but now he was dead. I felt alone. I was surrounded by people but I felt utterly alone.

* * *

The next day we grabbed a portkey that took us back to school. It made its way around the school pretty fast. When someone close to you dies why do people assume you want to talk about it? I really just wanted to be left alone. It seemed like people either always wanted to talk about it or they didn't talk to me at all. The following weeks went quickly. We had another match that was much less eventful against Ravenclaw which we won 170-50. Thankfully no one ended up in the Hospital Wing.

I got a letter from Professor Patil. It said that she was having a semi- formal get together the night before we left for break. I was actually very excited to go because I really did like her.

I had owled home and got Gran to send me of Aunt Ginny's old dresses. It was a pleated one-shoulder blue number that was reminiscent of Roman goddesses. It had said in the letter that we could bring a guest and Jude asked me.

The party was in her office which was quite large. The room was light by red, green, and silver floating candles. A fake ceiling of silver fabric had been put up making everything feel more intimate.

Jude and I had a great time making fun of everyone.

"Gran wanted me to invite you for Christmas dinner." I told Neville who smiled brightly at the invitation. It was common knowledge that he loved the Burrow just like everyone else.

"Where are you staying?" He asked concerned.

"The Burrow for a while, then we're popping back in the Burrow." He nodded.

"Good. I didn't want you to be alone."

The party was a lot of fun but I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched.

* * *

I was waiting in the common room for Magda when I witnessed something I had never wanted to see. Hale was snogging my sister. I walked over and stood behind them. They broke apart and my hand connected with the back of Hale's head.

"I told you could take her to the ball, not snog her brains out in our common room, which she isn't even allowed in."

"Damn it, French that hurt!" He said and rubbed his head.

"You're both lucky that I love you and won't take points this time." I threatened.

"Aww, you love me?" Hale said and mocked getting starry eyed. I hit him again, he smirked mischievously.

"And you are damn lucky I do."

The train ride home was uneventful and nice. The snow blanketed countryside rolled past and I stared unthinkingly at it.

When we got to the station it looked like it had been taken over by Weasley's everyone came to pick us up. I was almost tackled by two blobs of red hair that turned out to be Lily and Hugo. They thankfully quickly moved on to their siblings. Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, and Gran and Granddad. Even Uncle Charlie was there.

He wrapped me up in one of his great big consuming hugs, that I called dragon hugs when I was little. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you, Apple." I couldn't help but laugh at the nickname he had always used for me. The story was that when they announced my name he thought they said Victoire Apple Gabrielle Weasley, and my nickname of Apple was born.

We all walked out of the station in a group. Gran, Granddad, Uncle Charlie, Drake, Maggie and I apparated from an alley not far from the station.

The Burrow was as wonderful as ever. The kitchen smelled like gingerbread and pine nuts. I took a deep breath and sent my trunk up the stairs to our room.

"How has school been going?" Uncle Charlie sat down at the table.

"Good, I'm a bit worried for N.E.W.T.S."

"Relax, you'll do fine." He smiled at me. Gran put large mugs of tea in front of both of us.

"Guess what?" His eyes light up.

"What?"

"I'm moving back here, I got a job working for the only dragon reservation in Britain. It's actually in Wales but I can live here for a while and just apparate in."

"That's great, Uncle Charlie!" He smiled and I noticed how much older he looked than he had in the summer. There was suddenly a commotion outside. Charlie and I looked out the window to see Fred and Teddy apparate into the yard.

"Shit on a brick." I said.

"I take it you and Teddy aren't together anymore?" I shook my head.

They were running towards the house and I got the feeling that something was wrong. Teddy's hair was flashing brown, turquoise, red and purple, which usually meant that we were in deep shit.

Magda and Drake were down in the village buying some fruit so that Gran could bake a fruitcake.

Fred and Teddy burst in through the door. I noticed that they both were smiling. "They found a place for headquarters." Fred said.

"Excellent, where?"

"Little Whinging."

Fred and Teddy neither one were the secret keeper so they had to take us by Side-Along apparation. They took Gran and Granddad first than came back for us. Magda and Drake arrived back soon after they left. Uncle Charlie and I explained and when the four of them got back we apparated again. I was quick to grab Gran's arm so I didn't get stuck with Teddy.

Ron was standing on the sidewalk in between two townhouses. I wondered which was the new headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Ron handed me a piece of paper that said 'The Order of the Phoenix is headquartered at 204 Wisteria Walk, Little Whinging, Surrey.' It was written in Harry's small, uneven script. I handed the paper to Magda and looked up. The house to my right was 206 and the one to my left where 204 should have been was 202. I looked at Ron.

"Give it time." Charlie said. Suddenly numbers 206 and 202 started moving apart. The people inside didn't seem to notice anything even though their homes were being moved. They were parting to reveal a large, free standing home. It had a large yard that you could tell had been well manicured at one time but now was over grown and looked a bit jungle like.

We walked up to the door and Ron opened it and ushered us in. I walked straight into Roxie holding her wand to my throat. "What did we always play when we were little?"

"Hogwarts, we were always both in Gryffindor." She lowered her wand and hugged me. Once very one else in our group proved that they were themselves, Roxy led us down the stairs into the humongous kitchen.

Ginny, Hermione, and Harry all sat around the table with a map of the house. "How bad is it?" Granddad asked.

"It's the Black's other house."

"I think it might be worse than Grimmauld Place. Hermione sighed. Gran paled at the thought.

"How didn't we know about it before?" Charlie asked.

"Sirius never talked about it and I just noticed it the other day when I was checking his will."

"Why were you checking his will?" I asked.

"Do you want a tour?" Ginny cut me off and Magda, Drake and I all nodded.

"Come on. I'll show you." She led us back up the stairs.

"Obviously that was the kitchen and dining area. There is also a formal dining room through that door." She pointed to our left. "There is a parlor." She pointed down the hall and to the right. She showed us the bathroom where something was moving in the bathtub but I didn't dare ask what. "We decided that it was great for us even if it needs some work." She said as we walked by a wardrobe that contained something that was shaking around.

"These are the bedrooms. We're hoping to get these fixed up first."

"When are we starting?" Drake asked.

"Hermione and I already started on the kitchen."

"What are the stats?" Magda asked.

"Get a load of this one. 15 bedrooms and 17 bathrooms." Ginny smirked. "That's all for this tour. We should get back to the kitchen or the others will wonder where we are." She led us back down the stairs.

They were opening cabinets when we got back downstairs obviously deciding that if anyone was going to live here, we needed to get the kitchen in working order. Gran was doing what she does best, ordering people around. She told us to take the far right corner.

We decided to adopt the technique Roxie, Uncle Charlie and Granddad were using. Uncle Charlie was pulling stuff out of the cabinet while Granddad and Roxie had their wands pointed at them ready to stop anything that was living in them. Drake volunteered to do Uncle Charlie's job and Magda and I weren't going to argue. The first few pots were empty and we relaxed a bit.

"Where are the kids?" I asked Aunt Hermione who walked by carrying a pot large enough to fit Hugo in.

"Luna's watching them for a while." She was going to say something but she was cut off by a loud bang and Drake screamed a curse word that made Gran scream. "Drake Viktor Krum!" He pulled his hand out of the cabinet and showed us that it was badly burned.

"I recognize those burns anywhere. I bet you twenty Galleons that there's a Blast-Ended Skrewt in there."

Gran and Aunt Ginny had taken Drake over to the table and were bandaging his hand.

She light her wand and pointed it in the cabinet. Sure enough there was a Blast- Ended Skrewt there. Harry and Ron wrestled it out and took it outside.

"This is going to be fun." Magda said wryly. We kept cleaning out the cabinets although everyone was more careful now. Around six, Fred and Drake went to go get Chinese takeout for dinner since we could use the kitchen.

We all sat around joking and talking loudly. "So what do you kids plan on doing once you're out of school?" Charlie asked.

"I've been thinking about becoming a code breaker for Gringotts." Magda piped up. I knew that she had wanted to be a curse breaker since we were fourteen.

"How about you Drake?"

"I have no idea. Maybe play some Quidditch if I can."

"Apple?" They all looked at me expecting some grand career idea.

"I have no idea. I was thinking maybe an Auror or maybe something with Ancient Runes. I really like them." I said. They all smiled and talked about what they had wanted to be.

"Harry hasn't accepted a new Auror in four years." Roxie said. "I don't think Fred and Teddy are going to make it either. Fred is terrible at concealment and disguise and Teddy can't transfigure anything very well."

I shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe I'll get lucky and I can just play Quidditch for a while, win a World Cup or two and then retire to a nice quiet desk job if I need it."

She smiled. "You can always come work for me."

"I've actually always liked the thought of teaching. Holoday has been hinting about retiring soon. Maybe I could have his job." I said more to myself than anyone.

"If that happens we will slowly have the Order infiltrating Hogwarts." Harry chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Roxie asked.

"Neville, Pavarti, McGonagall, Woodward, Hagrid, and Flitwick are all already in the Order."

"Wow." Drake said. The topic of conversation then turned to trying to figure out exactly how old Professor Flitwick was.

**Review please!**

**-Prim**


	19. Christmas

**Sorry for the long time in between chapters. I had tech week this week for the production of Chicago I was in. I have practice again this week but the show starts on Thursday. So I most likely won't be on much for the next week.**

**On the bright side, I have finished writing Flower of the Court! It has ended up being 22 chapters long all in all. I just need to type them and have my brother beta them for me. **

**Hope you like this chapter!**

**-Prim**

Christmas morning I woke up to newly fallen snow and the smell of tea filling the house. I woke Magda up and we walked downstairs. "Girls if you go wake up Drake we can open presents." Gran said. Maggie and I met Uncle Charlie on our way up the stairs and he joined our wake up party. We crept into Drake's room. Uncle Charlie flipped on the lights and Maggie and I jumped on the bed yelling for him to get up.

He literally rolled out of bed and held out his wand. "DAMN IT! You have got to stop doing this!" He ran his hands through his hair. "I swear to Merlin's saggy left arse cheek that I am going to die at thirty because of their..." He ranted on about our techniques for waking him up all the way downstairs.

Under the tree was of course a large pile of presents. Gran handed us each a similar lumpy package. They were the infamous Weasley sweaters. I pulled mine on which was lavender as usual with a dark purple V on the breast of it. Uncle Charlie seemed the most excited because Gran had put an emerald green dragon on his yellow sweater. "Mum, I can't believe that you did this!" He kept saying. She insisted on taking a picture of all of us in our sweaters. We finished in about an hour. I had gotten a broom care kit from Uncle Charlie, a book about the history of broomsticks from Drake, and large box of my favorite sweets from Honeydukes from Magda. Maggie and I always got each other the same thing.

"Wait; there is one more package here." Gran smiled and handed me the box which was wrapped in simple brown paper. I tore it off, it was a jewelry box. I looked at Gran who shrugged. I opened it and saw a beautiful necklace. It was a black teardrop shaped necklace with silver decorations at the top connecting it to the chain. There was a note underneath it.

_'Dear Vic,_

_Your mother was given this by her mother on the Christmas she turned seventeen. It has been in her family for eight generations. She always loved it and couldn't wait to give it to you. Wear it proudly._

_Love,_

_Dad'_

I found myself crying at my father's neat, tight script. His last gift. I smiled at the necklace and could picture where it went in my mother's jewelry box. It must have been one of the things that Dad had brought with him from the house.

"Will you help me?" I asked Uncle Charlie. He nodded and I held my hair up so that he could place the necklace on me. It was cold but comforting against my skin. I vowed then to only take it off when I showered, that way my parents would always be with me.

The rest of the day went quickly. The entire family came over and we all laughed and talked the day away. Magda, Drake, Roxie, Fred and I had all gone together and bought Granddad a model airplane that he could build and then fly with a little remote control. He was so excited because it would finally give him a chance to study how they stay up in the air. Gran insisted on taking a picture of everyone that had a Weasley sweater. She was tickled with the set records that were Celestina Warbeck's greatest hits.

Before we knew it, it was the twenty-seventh. Magda, Drake and I packed our bags. I could sense how nervous Maggie was. She wanted to make her parents proud so badly. We apparated into their backyard so that no one would see us. Mrs. Thayer called out of the window for us to come in.

"I'm so glad that you could come!" She was a pretty woman with dark brown hair that was pulled back into a chignon. She wore a skirt and dress shirt both in coral. Much to Mrs. Thayer's dismay, her sons didn't take the same pride in first impressions.

"Yes! I hit a hooker!" A male voice yelled from the other room.

"Boys, would you turn off the game, your sister and her friends are here. Chris, dear get your sisters." I could hear someone running up the stairs as three boys walked in the kitchen. The tallest looked exactly like Magda. He had the same kind eyes and dimples. The boy standing beside him had the same eyes but they were missing the warmth and kindness. The shortest boy was obviously the youngest of the three. He had brighter green eyes and they had a different light behind them. Three girls who all looked like Magda walked into the kitchen followed by a small boy with freckles across his nose like Maggie's.

All of the Thayer kids looked alike for the most part. They all had thick, dark brown hair and unique dark green eyes with gold specks in them. They all were tall and good-looking.

"Magdalene, why don't you introduce everyone?" Her mother smiled. Magda nodded.

"Everyone these are my best friends, Victoire Weasley and Drake Krum." We both smiled and waved.

"This is Bart, Bain, Dimitri, Esme, Alta, Ada, and Chris." She pointed to each of them in turn. Chris was the only one who actually looked at us excitedly. I could see her brothers giving me appreciative looks and I wanted to throw up.

"Can we go we're video chatting with Ling-Su Min?" Alta said disgustedly. Mrs. Thayer sighed and nodded. Chris was the only one who stayed in the kitchen.

"Do you want to see my room? I redid it since the last time you were here, Maggie." She smiled at her youngest sibling.

"Of course! What theme is it?" He led us up two flights of stairs to a small room. It was decorated like the night sky complete with actual diagrams of constellations that I recognized from Astronomy.

"I have something I have to show you!" He was bouncing up and down with excitement. We all piled in the small room and sat down on his bed. He stood across from his book shelf and concentrated very hard until a small book shot off of the shelf and into his open hand. Magda gasped. "Chris! I'm so proud of you!" She pulled the little boy into a hug. He beamed at her.

"I knew you would be proud of me. I haven't told mum or dad yet. I'm not going to until I get my letter like you did."

"I wish I could be there with you." She said sentimentally. She smoothed his hair down in a motherly gesture.

"Could I stay with you at Christmas and on holidays?" He asked suddenly. Maggie looked like she was about to cry and I knew it was because she didn't even think any of her family liked her let alone wanted to live with her. She smiled at him.

"We'll see. I don't exactly know what I'll be doing after school but I promise you I will most definitely take you shopping for your school stuff." He smiled and hugged her again. He turned and looked at me with his beautiful emerald eyes.

"I'm really sorry about your dad." He hugged me too.

"Thank you, sweetie."

"Magdalene!" Mrs. Thayer's voice called up the stairs. "A friend is here to see you!"

Maggie looked at her brother. "Did you tell anyone I was coming?" He frowned and shook his head. Drake followed her downstairs but I took a detour to the restroom.

"Hey, I'm Bain." The tallest of the boys was leaning up against the doorframe of the bathroom when I came out.

"Hello."

"You're Victory, right?"

"It's pronounced veek-TWAH. It's French."

"Right," He nodded and pushed his face closer to me. "So do you have a boyfriend?"

"Actually," I said as I quickly shrunk my bracelet to ring size with wordless magic and stuck it on my left hand. "I'm engaged." I held up my hand as proof. That didn't stop him though. He inched his face toward me. He smelled like stale cigarette smoke and it made my stomach churn.

"Really?" I said hoping that I sounded convincing. I knew that I could lie to people I knew but I had never lied to a complete stranger before.

"Yeah, he's an Auror."

"What's that?"

"Ask your sister." I ducked under his arm and walked down the stairs. He followed me and I grinned at Magda.

"Mags, what's an Auror?"

"A dark wizard catcher, it basically means that he could curse your arse off. Vic's engaged to one of the best and her uncles are head of the department." Bain got steadily paler as she explained. Magda and I joked about freaking out her family with an engagement because although it was unheard of in the muggle world, getting married at 18 or 19 was nothing in the wizarding world. Drake joined in.

"Oh yeah, if Tom wasn't one of my best mates, I would be terrified of him. He's about 6'6" and huge." Bain just nodded as we shrugged and giggled.

An attractive blonde girl was sitting in the kitchen downstairs. "Jayma

The girl turned around and shrieked. "Peggy! How are you?"

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. 'Peggy?"

"I'm great, Jayma." She rolled her eyes still hugging the girl.

"Yeah! We all called her Peggy when we were little." Jayma went on shrieking and talking at Magda. It went on for almost an hour in which Drake and I almost died from trying not to laugh.

Bart walked in the room. "Who let that in?" He frowned at the girl.

"Hello, Bartholomew." She snarled. "I'm sorry we didn't get to talk more, dear but I have to get to work. Toodles!" She kissed Magda on the cheek and walked out.

Maggie looked absolutely livid. She marched up the stairs and slammed one of the many doors open.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU TELL HER I WAS HERE?" She demanded at her sisters.

They all giggled. "Awww, you didn't you like seeing Jayma?" Esme cooed. I could see that Magda was reaching for her wand and I knew it was headed anywhere good.

"Why don't we help your mom with dinner?" I said and pulled her out of the room. I could hear the three girls giggling as we walked back down the stairs.

"Do you need any help, Mrs. Thayer?"

"Actually, I would appreciate if you girls would chop the carrots and bell peppers for the salad." She pointed to a large bag of both.

"Of course!" I said and pulled out my wand and quickly charmed the knife to chop by itself without thinking.

Alta walked into the kitchen and screamed bloody murder. Magda and I both jumped and instinctively pulled out our wands. We looked around and then at each other confused.

"Why is it doing that?" She shrieked. I looked where she was pointing.

"Oh, that's all." Magda and I chuckled, tucking our wands back in our pockets. "It just speeds things up a bit."

"I will not eat it."

"What is wrong, Altagracia?" Mrs. Thayer turned around and screamed also. "Make them stop!"

Mom, relax. We make dinner all of the time. I could do this charm in my sleep; it's completely safe as long as you don't put your hands near it." Magda smirked.

"Magdalene Ann Thayer, make them stop right now! I will not have that hocus-pocus in my house!"

"Really, Mother? Then I guess you don't want me here. Come on. We're leaving." She said and apparated with a loud bang that made her mother and sister scream again. I looked at Drake and nodded. Drake and I, both apparated from the Thayer house with identical bangs.


	20. Progress

**I can't believe that I only have 2 chapters left to post. **

**Enjoy!**

**-Prim**

Magda didn't talk about the disaster with her parents so we didn't bring it up.

The rest of break we helped to clean out number 204. We finally cleaned out the rest of the cupboards and everyone else except for Gran, Ginny and Hermione moved on to the other rooms in the house.

One day when I was helping Aunt Hermione and Aunt Ginny clean out the pantry in the kitchen, I decided to ask them about the Halloween party.

"So, why did you guys pick Lightning and Bookworm as your codenames?" Aunt Ginny dropped the large pot she was holding.

"How did you figure it out?" Her eyes were wide.

"Professor Patil told Maggie and me." I shrugged.

"It's nice to know that some things never change. Pavarti still can't keep her mouth shut." Hermione sighed.

"Why did you guys use codenames anyway?"

"Well, we wanted it all to be very mysterious. The first year was a masquerade. So we all came up with codenames that would be evident to people we knew but not so much to people who weren't supposed to know. Except for Hermione because everyone in the school knew her as the smart one." Aunt Ginny explained. "Mine was lightning because of your Uncle Harry; at this point we were keeping our relationship on the down low so that the media didn't bombard me. Only a few people other than the family even knew we were dating.  
Pavarti loved Divination with a passion and thought that you should consult the stars before you did anything so she chose Stars.  
Dean loves football but most people don't remember that in America it's called Soccer so he chose that.  
Neville had a toad named Trevor when we were young and he always liked the name so he used it.  
And Luna decided that since her name meant Moon she would do the opposite and be Sunshine. Her favorite color is also yellow which the color of sunshine is." She started to say something else but was cut off by the discovery of a biting bag of flour.

* * *

Drake, Magda, Uncle Charlie and I were assigned the parlor which was filled with a ton of fun stuff. For instance, the first day when we were just cleaning off the tables, I was bit by a large mechanical spider living between a particularly ugly lamp and the wall. There were quite a few documents such as Sirius's birth certificate which Harry took. Most of the stuff, we threw in large garbage bags.

The day before we were supposed to go back to school we were cleaning out the large china cabinet when Magda suddenly burst out. "I can't believe my mother! She flat at told me that she didn't want me in the house! What are they going to do when Chris gets his letter?" She huffed.

I shrugged. "We'll just get a place and he can move in with us like he wants to."

"Actually I've been meaning to talk to you girls about that." Harry said from the doorway making us both jump and I dropped the snuff box I was holding. It broke open and the room was instantly pitch black. "Damn it! Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder." Harry said and cleared it up with his wand. We were all covered in it and I pointed my wand at my shirt and muttered a cleaning spell but it didn't do anything. Harry did the same thing. He cursed loudly. "Damn. It won't come out and I liked this shirt." He walked out of the room.

Magda and I apparated back to the Burrow and changed then went back to number 204.

"Will you girls come me help with dinner?" Gran poked her head up the stairs.

"Wait, we can cook?" I said as we walked down the stairs. I gasped at the transformation of the kitchen. The large old stove was grime free and the counters were clean. Aunt Ginny was supervising a free pots stewing on the stove and Aunt Hermione was slicing bread. They both smiled and nodded.

"The first official meeting here is tonight. Chop those vegetables." Hermione ordered.

"At least they won't call me a freak for my magic here." Magda mumbled.

* * *

"Did I get it right?" Neville said as he stepped through the fireplace. He smiled and stuck his head back in the fire. "Come on Hannah!"

They were the first but people starting arriving right after them. The kitchen quickly filled up. The Potters and everyone in the Weasley clan except for Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, the Longbottoms, Professor Patil, Luna and her husband Rolf, Seamus Finnegan, Oliver Wood, Olympia, Teddy, Kingsley, McGonagall, and Professor Woodward were all crowded into the kitchen.

Dinner was really loud and amazing. I had missed being around the Order while I was at school. I couldn't wait until I was out of school and never had to be away from them.

After we had cleared the dishes away and Gran started them washing.

"Hello all!" A few people muttered greetings back. "I hope you all had a nice Christmas. Welcome to our new headquarters. We are going through the house trying to make it livable and if you want to help just let me know." Harry said. The meeting was very uneventful, they basically just speculated about where Genevieve was and talked about possibly getting a spy in her organization. Before I knew it, the meeting was over and it was time for my last night at the Burrow.

* * *

"Can you believe it? We only have another half of a year until we are out of school forever." I said as we got off the train back in Hogsmeade.

"I know! Just think this time next year we'll have jobs, we'll be living in a house somewhere and will have just sent Chris back to Hogwarts for the second half of his first year!" Magda said.

"I'm so excited for tonight!" I squealed, changing the subject to the ball.

"I know! Have you seen Breckin yet?" I shook my head.

"Have you seen Thane?" She shook her head.

"Wow, French. That hat is hot." Colt said. I smacked him in the back of the head.

"Shut the hell up! I already got my hair done but I don't want people to see yet." I fixed the white toboggan covering my fiery red hair. Aunt Ginny had done it before we left that morning. She had pulled Magda's into a low side ponytail then disillusioned it to look like a high ponytail in the center of the back of her head.

I love magic.


	21. The Ball

**Well here it is! The big ball the next to the last chapter!**

**Enjoy it! **

**-Prim**

We were finally ready. Magda and I had agreed to both meet our dates in the common room so we walked out together. The staircase was wonderful. We stepped down the curve and heard the gasps. I smiled at all of the younger students who had gathered in the common room to see the older ones.

Breckin offered me his arm but something about him seemed off. He was smiling and he barely even looked at me. I did most of the talking as we walked down into the Great Hall that had completely transformed.

All of the long tables had been moved and replaced with smaller tables with white and blue tablecloths in the center of each was a white tree branch with crystals hanging from the limbs. It was modern yet elegant. There was a band step up in the corner and I almost peed myself when I realized who they were. "Merlin's beard! Breck, do you realize who that is over there?"

"Hmm?" He seemed distracted he kept checking his watch and looking over his shoulder.

"The band, It's Godryck's Hollow!" I squealed.

"Great. Do you want to dance?" I nodded and he led me out on to the golden dance floor. Breck was a very good dancer even when he was distracted.

"And then Magda asked me what I thought of sleeping with the cross dressing werewolf and I told her that I thought it was great. That's the story of how Magda and I both got knocked up by a werewolf."

"What?"

"You were ignoring me and I had to get your attention somehow." I shrugged. "Are you feeling alright?"

"No. I'm not can we sit?"

"Of course," We took a table along the wall. He still kept checking his watch and scanning the room.

"What time is it?" I asked and he looked at his watch to tell me. That meant that he really wasn't looking at the watch, it was just something he was doing to deal with nerves.

We danced a bit more and when the clock struck eleven thirty he looked at me. He was suddenly his old self again.

"Would you like to take a walk with me in the gardens?"

"Of course," We walked out into the beautifully manicured gardens that contained tons of spots to make out. I shivered when we stepped outside and Breckin gave me his jacket then took my hand. I smiled down at out hands. I was really beginning to think I might actually like him. We walked all the way to the large clearing in the center of the gardens.

He dropped my hand and stepped back.

The light was making strange shadows on his face and they were creeping me out.

"Breckin?" I could have slapped myself for how much my voice quivered. He took a step closer to me and took both of my hands in his.

"I'm right here." He leaned down and kissed me.

"Really, Breckin?" A cold voice said behind me. I got a chill that froze me. "I just told you to get her out here, not snog her." It was a woman's voice.

"My liege." Breckin said breathlessly. I looked at his face and saw that he had a look of pure adoration. I felt bilge rise in my throat. I took a deep breath and turned around.

"Hello Genevieve."

"How dare you address me as such?" She screeched and pointed a long wand at me. She had beautiful pale skin and elegant features except for her eyes. They were heavy lidded and filled with hatred.

"Would you prefer something nicer? Maybe more familiar? How about Genny? Or Eve? Or how about-"

"CRUCIO!"

My mind exploded with pain. I couldn't think of anything except for the terrible, mind-blowing, blinding pain. It took absolutely everything I had not to cry out. No, I wouldn't give her that pleasure.

I hadn't realized it, but when Genevieve cursed me I had rose into the air. She let the curse go and I fell hard. I gauged the height I had fallen and I figured that I had risen above the hedges of the garden. If I was lucky someone saw me and would be coming to help. I could feel that my arm was definitely broken from the fall. A branch from a bush had caught my chest and I could feel the gash.

"You know I enjoyed killing your parents but it will be nothing to what I'm going to feel when I kill you." Genevieve whispered in my ear.

"You bitch!" I said and pointed my wand at her. She just chuckled.

"What are you going to do? Try and kill me? Petrificus Totalus." She put me in a full-body bind curse. Great, just freakin' great. "Let me tell you a little story, my dear." She sneered and transfigured the stone bench into a throne like chair. I noticed that she was wearing the odd combination of robes and a muggle dress that Pureblood women so often wore. It was black with long sleeves and was floor-length. There was a lacy overlay on the dress with only the bodice without lace. She crossed her legs and I could see a pale foot in a plain black set of heels. "Why don't we start at the beginning?"

"Always a good place to start, my queen." Breckin said almost as if he was talking to someone he loved. His face was completely love struck and I realized that Breckin was in love with her. I felt like throwing up. I had just kissed him.

She just smiled at him and nodded. "I was born three weeks after that damn Harry Potter. I was the product of Bellatrix Lestrange and the Dark Lord. My mother knew that one day I would be my father's greatest ally, his most trusted servant. She knew that I would be of even greater use to him, if no one knew about me. So she kept me hidden in Lestrange Manor. Only the house elves and my mother's closest family and friends knew about me. Not even the great Severus Snape knew of me. She homeschooled me herself, teaching me all of the best spells and potions. She taught me about my father's great achievements and of the horrid boy destroyed him as a baby." She spat the last part. "My parents were both killed in the Battle of Hogwarts. They both died heroes deaths, fighting for what is right." Breckin was sitting beside her, eating up every word with wide, hungry eyes. "I decided that I would take up father's noble work so I started slowly contacting the remaining death eaters. I also sent them out to recruit new death eaters. We spent years planning and then eighteen years ago; one of my most loyal servants, Astoria brought me the tale of a prophecy.

'As the anniversary and pain of death fades,

A challenge of the daughter of one will be born.

She will be the downfall of the daughter more extreme than her father.

She is the Second Chosen One, closer to the first than anyone knows.'." She narrowed her eyes at me. "That my dear is you. But I never would have figured it out if not for the boy." She patted Breckin on the head. "I never would have found out that you were born on May the second. My plan also wouldn't have worked out near as well because I needed someone you trusted in Hogwarts." She smirked.

"Breckin came up this is wonderful idea, to kill you at the New Year's Ball." She paused and I took my chance. I had to find out as much as I could. I also just really wanted to stall for time.

"How did you guarantee that I would even come to the ball?" Breckin scoffed.

"Quite simply dear, we just imperiused Teddy Lupin. We made him act horribly to you so that you would break up with him. Then I had Breckin plant the idea that you needed a date for the ball in your little friend's head. And now here we are."

She stood up and took a step closer to me. I knew that I only had a few more minutes maybe seconds. She looked back at Breckin who looked like a lovesick puppy. I took my chance.

I jumped up and threw a muggle punch at her. I hit her square in the jaw and her head flew back. She lowered her head and looked livid. "Dear, you have just made a huge mistake."

She pulled her wand out and pointed it at my throat. It felt like I didn't have control of my body and my hands flew up, grabbing her wand with one hand. With the other hand I punched her again, this one not landing as smoothly.

She backed up and I accidentally let go of her wand. Oh shit. She was going to try to duel me. What was it that Uncle Harry said you should always try?

"Avada Keda-"

"Expelliarmus!" I remembered. Her wand flew over my head into Magda's hand. I turned and saw my entire Quidditch team plus the rest of the seventh years and my little sister. I felt a rush of love for them and I could have kissed all of them.

Genevieve sneered and grabbed Breckin's hand. "Do not think that we won't see each other again, Victoire." They apparated with a loud bang and darkness closed in around me.

**I may post the last chapter later today.**

**-Prim**


	22. A Real War

**This is it. The end. **

**I hope that you've enjoyed reading this half as much as I enjoyed writing it. I can't believe that I actually finished something that I wrote. This has never happened before. Thank you to all of the people who had read all the way to the end. I may not know you but it means a lot to me.**

**Please tell me what you think of Flower of the Court. If you think that it's the biggest pile of rubbish you have ever read, I would really rather you tell me. **

**Thank you again for reading this all. :)**

**-Prim**

I sat up suddenly in my bed. A strange smell entered my nose; it was sanitary and overly clean. I looked around. I was in the Hospital Wing.

"Hello, Vic." I hadn't noticed Uncle Harry sitting on the edge of my bed. The events of the New Year's Ball came flooding back.

"Hey. What happened? Did you guys catch her?" He shook his head and my stomach sank into the seat of my pants. I looked out the window beside my bed. All of the snow had melted.

"Uncle Harry, how long have I been out?"

"Two weeks."

"TWO WEEKS!" I repeated, completely shocked.

"Yes, but you are allowed to leave now that you are awake." He smiled. I stood up and pulled on a pair of jeans and my newest Weasley sweater that someone must have brought me.

"I have to go to the Burrow and tell everyone that you're awake. Here eat some of this." He said as he threw a piece of chocolate at me. I noticed the large pile of sweets beside my bed. "Get well soon wishes." He said as he stepped into the fireplace full of emerald green flames.

I hurried out of the Hospital Wing even though it felt very weird to walk. The familiar halls were strangely empty. I looked at a clock as I passed, it was 7:30.

I found Magda and Drake in the Great Hall. I pulled them into the broom closet and told them everything. "How did you get out of the body bind?"

"I can do little bits of wordless magic so I tried it shortly after she placed the spell on me." I continued with the story up until the part were they arrived.

"I can't believe that Breckin would do that." Magda said at the end. I nodded solemnly.

"I guess it really is a real war now." Drake said. There was a knock on the door and I flung it open. It was Rose, Albus and Ruby crowded in front of the door.

"Sebastian just delivered this." Rose handed me a piece of parchment. She went on the babble something about how worried she was but I wasn't listening. The three of them hugged me tightly and I hugged them back still not paying attention. They closed the door again and I tore open the letter.

Don't forget what you learned about my godson.

I gasped and looked at them. "I have to talk to Teddy!"


	23. Theodore Remus Lupin

**A/N: Alright, I know that I said it was over at Chap 23 but I really didn't like the end. This was going to be the first chapter of the sequel but it didn't fit. So I decided to tack it on the end of FotC. Tell me what you think. **

I ran into Neville's office. "Can I use your fireplace?"

He seemed a bit shocked to see me but nodded. "For what?"

"It's Teddy. I was wrong he wasn't himself. He was imperiused. Imperiused! He wasn't being an ass because it wasn't him!" Neville smiled and handed me a jar of emerald green powder. He waved goodbye and walked out of the room as I threw the Floo powder into the fire.

Taking a deep breath I stuck my head into the green fire. "204 Wisteria Walk," I said and closed my eyes. When I opened them I was looking at the kitchen. Gran was standing at the stove with a large pot in front of her.

"Gran?" She turned around. Her face was flushed and her eyes were red like she had been crying.

"Oh! Vicky, are you alright?" She rushed over to the fireplace.

"Yes, is Teddy there?" She smiled largely. In her eyes I could see something like worry. What was she worrying about? I guess that know there was a shorter list of what she wasn't worried about.

"I'll go get him. He's cleaning one of the bedrooms with Fred." She hurried away to the bottom of the stairs and heard her scream his name. I realized that this wasn't something you could talk about over a phone. I needed to talk to him in person.

"Hey, Gran, I'll be right back." I didn't hear her response because I pulled my head out and scrawled a note for Neville in case he came back while I was gone.

The flames turned emerald again and I stepped into the kitchen I had just left. Gran tackled me into a hug.

"Relax Gran; you're going to break her ribs again." His silky voice floated into the room and filled me. I pulled away and looked at him. He was paler than before and I noticed that his hair was turquoise. His kind blue eyes bore into me and looked me over.

He took a step closer to me and I saw Gran out of the corner of my eye run up the stairs. I didn't feel in control of my body, it was like Teddy was a magnet pulling me closer.

"I'm sorry." We said at the same time.

"You're sorry? For what?" I said. He took another step closer to me.

"Because even when I wasn't being controlled I was still an ass. I did what I promised myself I would never do, I hurt you." He said softly. "Wait, what are you sorry for?"

"I didn't realize it. I fought with you. I should have realized that you weren't yourself." I said and looked at my shoes.

He crossed the distance left in the kitchen in a few steps so he was standing right in front of me. Teddy put his finger under my chin and lifted my face up towards his. He was smiling sweetly.

"Please don't blame yourself." He pulled me into his arms and held me tight. I felt at home, like the world had stopped and we were the only people breathing.

"Frenchy, can you forgive me?" He whispered in my ear. I looked up at him.

"I already have." I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him.

He smiled in the kiss. He grabbed my hand and intertwined it with his own. When we pulled apart, I looked at him. His hair was half turquoise and half brown which looked quite ridiculous and I caught myself laughing.

"You should get back to school." He said.

"I should." I sighed and he pulled me back in for another kiss.

**I know the fluff is sickeningly sweet but I love it. :)**

**-Prim**


End file.
